Diario de una canción
by Wakamaruu
Summary: ¿Que pasa si el amor y la pasión de convierten en una canción? KURTBASTIAN! (Mal Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! Vine a publicar este fanfic mío, que en realidad yo ya publico en mi blog, pero pensé que publicarlo acá me dejaría compartirlo con más gente. Espero les guste :D**

**Link de mi blog: (Quitar espacios) fanfictioku rtbasyian. /b/post-preview?token= 0TEeHWAMhb _aVlDeKIvjM4mVkKKQ&amp;postId=820411090162515046&amp;type= POST**

Necesitaba ganarle a ese creído, todavía no olvidaba lo que le había echo a Blaine, aunque ya no estaba con Blaine, lo sigo queriendo. Le iba a ganar a Sebastian con mi solo, lo haría, era mi obligación. Por mis amigos y por mi venganza.

Hace minutos habían cantado, Sebastian había vuelto a ser el capitán de los Warblers. Es ese momento me estaba preguntando cómo diablos es que Hunter no lo había echado luego de haberse negado a utilizar las hormonas del crecimiento. Pero ahora, era yo contra él, cierta tensión no vista estaba entre nosotros. Habían cantado "Payphone" de Maroon 5 y "Steal my girl" de One Direction, y para mi desgracia, lo habían hecho genial.

El coro Haverbrook termino, nos tocaba.

Empezamos con "Lazy Song" de Bruno Mars, luego le siguió "Never say never" de Justin Bieber. Ya venía mi solo.

Cante "Grace Kelly" de Mika.

Al terminar la canción aplaudieron de pie. Supongo que me había salido bien, la verdad que no se, estaba concentrado en Sebastian y en su expresión cuando me vio cantando. El había sido el único que no se había parado a aplaudir, pero eso no me asustó, me asustó su expresión, era como si un humano viera a su perro, siempre recordándole que él era superior. Pero no! No dejaría que Sebastian Smythe ganara devuelta. Estaba muy estresado, así que fui al baño a relajarme y a retocarme.

Cuando entre al baño me vi al espejo, estaba hecho un asco, todo sudado, me moje e intente tranquilizarme. En medio de mi tranquilización escuche una voz diciendo:

-"El baño para mujeres esta de el otro lado"

Sabía quién era, pero aun así mire por el espejo.

-"Sebastian Smythe, Que haces aquí?"

-"Es un baño público" dijo sonriendo

-"Ja, muy divertido"

Sebastian camino hacia mí.

-"De verdad crees que eres tan bueno Hummel?" Puso su boca muy cerca de mi cuerpo, cosa que creo que me gusto.

-"Si, por lo menos mejor que tú"

-"Me haces reír"

-"Vas a seguir molestando?"

-"No. Tienes razón, mejor voy a ver a cosas más importantes"

Estaba exhausto y harto de ese creído. Tanto, que llore.

Pase un poco tiempo llorando cuando escuche una voz en el baño.

-"Kurt... Estas aquí?"

Era una voz femenina.

-"Rachel?"

-"Si. Qué te pasa?"

No quería que me viera en ese estado deprimente. Pero necesitaba ayuda.

-"Llore"

-"Porque? Que te paso? Te hicieron algo?"

-"Sebastian... Estoy harto"

-"Fue ese? Kurt, sal del baño"

Me retire de el baño y le conté que había pasado.

-"Kurt, solo quiere intimidarte, no le prestes la atención que quiere"

-"Es que... Me siento impotente con el cerca"

-"Cuando le ganemos ya no te vas a sentir impotente, tranquilo. Vamos, ya anuncian al ganador"

Fui. Salimos 2dos, quería pisar a todos, yo incluido.

Estaba cambiándome, recién salía de bañarme, me estaba abotonando la camisa, cuando esa voz...

-"Así que volví a ganarte"

-"Sebastian déjame en paz! Cuál es tu problema?"

Camino tan rápidamente y violentamente hacia mí que pensé que me iba a golpear... Pero hizo todo lo contrario.

Me beso.

Sentía su lengua suave por toda mi boca, me excitaba, gemía lentamente.

-"Sebastian, que haces?"

No lo dije en tono de reproche, lo dije intentando incitarlo a más.

-"Te deseo Kurt, te deseo"

Empezó a besar lentamente mi cuello, El punto débil! Pero aunque me encantara, necesitaba más.

-"Apresúrate!"

Tiro de mi camisa (Tan fuerte que casi la rompe) y empezó a besar mi abdomen. Lo hacía de una manera excitante, tanto que casi grito, pero no podía, todavía no estaban todos afuera. No podía ser tan injusto, empezó a besarle el cuello, lentamente. Sentí que el también acababa de contener un grito.

Y entonces, me empezó a besar cada vez más bajo en el abdomen. Hasta que me bajo los bóxers, se relamió, y empezó...

Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Bueno... Lo fue, hasta que llego mi turno de hacerlo. Pude sentir su cuello, sus abdominales, su boca, su todo. Por más malo que fuera y más raro que sonara, debo admitir que me gustaba su actitud de chico malo. Me excitaba tener a alguien que no cediera ante mis pedidos, que se defenderá ante quien sea, que no sea Blaine, que sea más despegado, amaba a Blaine, pero Sebastian...Me excitaba. No sabía nada después de terminar. Solo sabía, que quería volver a ver a Sebastian Smythe, quería volver a verlo sin ropa, quería volver a verlo en todo su esplendor, quería volver a besar su cuerpo, quería volver a sentirlo pegado a mí, quería verlo por primera vez en la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

N/a: ¡Hola! Perdón por tardar milenios en publicar la 2da parte xD, es que me distraje.

Espero que les guste la 2da parte. Como siempre les dejo el link de mi Blog (Donde va mucho más adelantado) por si quieren pasar a leerlo allí. (Eliminar espacios) https: b/post-preview? token= 0TEeHWAMhbqg. DPYgad3Z50Rkm3y5pSkrJw&amp;postId= 5240839598773544727&amp;type=POST

También les digo que no entiendo nada esto por qué soy nueva y veo todo como si estuviera en chino xD y les dejo mi Twitter por si quieren pasar a dar un vistazo ;) (Eliminar espacios) LittleWarbler1

Bueno, sin más distracciones, les dejo la 2da parte de mi historia original. Espero les guste!

Parte 2: Nervioso

Estaba en "Algo" con Sebastian Smythe. No sabía bien que era, solamente sabía que quería que siguiera. Pero...¿Qué diría Rachel? ¿Y el señor Schue? ¿Y Blaine? ¿Y mi papá? ¿¡Y Finn!? ¿Tenía que ponerme a pensar todo eso justo ahora y no antes? ¿Justo ahora? Ahora Cuando estábamos rumbo a Dalton para ver a los Warblers? Justo ahora...

Habíamos llegado, casi me caigo cuando bajábamos de el autobús por culpa de mi nerviosismo. Recién en ese momento me pregunte porque nos habían pedido ir allí. Seria alguna trampa del señor Smythe? ¿Me habría ilusionado esa noche para simplemente dejarme sensible a cualquier ataque de parte suya? Esperaba que no, porque si esas eran sus intenciones, las lograría.

Entramos a Dalton, y fuimos directamente a la sala de coro, creo que me preocupe... ¿O me emocioné? ¿Que sentía? Ya ni lo sabía.

Llegamos al salón de coro y el señor Smythe estaba en una silla, como las de las películas de espías. Me emocione, ahora era seguro respecto a mis emociones, sentía que en mi pecho algo se movía rapidísimo cuando vi a Sebastian.

Empezó a hablar.

-"Como todos saben, les ganamos en las regionales.- Se paro y empezó a hablar parado- Y como también saben, nos ganaron en las regionales simplemente porque mis compañeros utilizaron esteroides- Esto último lo dijo con tono de reproche y medio gritando- pero como ya dije, eso ya lo sabemos. Lo que yo quiero saber, es quien fue el que lo descubrió"

Blaine mostro una notable cara de preocupación, y luego, nervioso, pregunto

-"Y... ¿Para qué quieres saber quien fue?"

-"Las razón por la cual quiero saber no interesa, lo que interesa es saber quien fue"

No sé que le paso, si fue un ataque de valentía o algo así, pero Sam lo dijo.

-"Fui yo"

-"¿Me pueden dejar solo con Sam?" Se paro, se acerco a la puerta e hizo señas para que todos saliéramos.

Antes de salir sentí que alguien me toco el trasero... Había sido Blaine o Sebastian? Mire hacia Blaine, que estaba preocupado, y mire hacia Sebastian, quien me guiñó un ojo. Creo que era claro quien había sido.

Dejamos solos a Sam y a Sebastian.

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y Sam todavía no había salido de el salón, mire a Blaine, que estaba completamente asustado, mire a Brittany, que estaba mirando impaciente, vi al señor Schue, que tenía una cara parecida a la de Blaine y a la de Brittany, y luego vi a los Warblers, que se mordían las uñas y se miraban entre ellos. 5 minutos después Sam salió del salón, estaba confundido.

-"Kurt, ¿Puedes venir?"

Era la voz de el...

-"Hola Seb"

-"Hola" Sonrió a boca completa.

-"¿Para qué llamaste?"

-"Te quería invitar a una..." Se puso nervioso, nunca lo había visto así.

-"¿Una...?"

-"Cita..."

-"Pues claro que acepto"

-"Mañana, a las 8:00, en Breadsticks?"

-"Si" Sonreí.

Se ve que no pude ocultar la felicidad, porque durante el viaje todos me preguntaban porque estaba tan feliz.

Todo había sido genial, hasta que llego Blaine...

-"¿Porque estas tan feliz?" Dijo sonriente.

-"¿Tiene que haber alguna razón para estar feliz?"

-"No, pero si para estar súper sonriente"

-"¿No puedo estar feliz?"

-"¡Vamos! Si no quieres contarle a Rachel, a Finn, a los demás por lo menos cuéntame a mi"

-"No te contare, no insistas. Disculpa, pero la última persona a la que pienso contarle es a ti"

Por fin se fue. Decepcionado, pero se fue. Fuimos al salón de coro, todos hicieron una avalancha de preguntas a Sam No respondió ninguna. Decidí llamar a Sebastian para enterarme. Me contesto al 2 tono de llamado.

-"¿Hola?"

-"Hola Seb"

-"Kurt?"

-"Que buen oído"

-"¿Que necesitas?"

-"Necesito saber que le dijiste a Sam"

-"¿Para qué?"

-"Simplemente lo necesito"

-"Te vas a poner celoso..."

-"Te prometo que no, solo dime..."

-"Lo invite a unirse a los Warblers..."

Trague saliva.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Si fue capaz de hacer eso, tal vez nos sirva"

-"No es mercadería..."

-"Sabes a lo que me refiero"

-"Okey..."

-"¿Sigue en pie lo de mañana?"

-"¿Y porque íbamos a cancelar tan importante evento?"

Cortamos.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer... ¿Qué horas eran? Ah, las 20:00, tengo que empezar a preparar todo, solo quedan 24 hs.

Primero, fui a ver la ropa limpia y la sucia que tenía, me había ido de viaje y había dejado a mi papá con todo y además tenía la ropa sucia del viaje.

Termine de separar la ropa, Habían como 6 cajones de ropa sucia, más los de mi papá, que eran como 8. Metí un cajón para lavar y fui a hacer la cena. Cociné pollo con fideos, deje que la comida se cocinara y luego fui a hacer mis tareas.

Luego de comer, me fui a bañar. Para cuando vi la hora ya eran las 00:00. Me fui a dormir.

Cuando me levante comencé mi día normal, desayuné, me lave los dientes, me vestí, me fui a la escuela.

Llegue a casa a las 18:00. Me duché y me fui a pensar que ropa usaría, me decidí por ponerme un pantalón negro y una chaqueta azul.

Llegue a las 19:57 y vi hacia todos lados… Ahí estaba, con un buzo verde y negro y unos jeans azules, estaba precioso.

Me senté. Me sonrió.

-"Hola"

-"Hola"

-"¿Como estas?"

-"Genial, ¿Y tú?"

-"Perfecto"

Pasamos el resto de la cena hablando y riendo. El tiro unas indirectas MUY directas, mientras yo sentía que me derretía.

Termino la cena y él me llevo en su auto a mi casa, antes de que bajara, me empujo hacia él y me beso en los labios. Me fui a dormir con una sonrisa más grande que la de él.

N/a #2: Uups! Si, es muy corto lo sé, lo siento. Juro que voy a actualizar más rápido para compensar ;)


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Holaa! Si… Me tarde mucho devuelta. LO SIENTOO! TT-TT

Como sea… Mejor tarde que nunca! Recuerden, les dejo mi Twitter para que me sigan si es que quieren xD: (Arroba) LittleWarbler1

Como siempre les dejo el link de mi Blog (Donde va mucho más adelantado) por si quieren pasar a leerlo allí. (Eliminar espacios) https: b/post-preview? token= 0TEeHWAMhbqg. DPYgad3Z50Rkm3y5pSkrJw&amp;postId= 5240839598773544727&amp;type=POST

Parte 3: Dulce Viaje

Después de volver, me quede pensando toda la noche en el, en como nuestros ojos habían echo contacto un millón de veces, en como su labios se movían a cada palabra, en cómo me encantaba...

Lo extrañaba, necesitaba hablarle, lo necesitaba. Decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto.  
-"Hola Seb"

Me respondió 2 minutos después, claro que para mi fueron horas.

-"Hola Kurt"

-"¿Como estas?"

-"Genial ¿Y tú?"

-"Genial C:, ¿Que estabas haciendo?"

-"Pensando en enviarte un mensaje, hasta que te me adelantaste. ¿Tú?"

-"Jaja, yo te extrañaba"

-"C:, Que haces el viernes?"

-"Wow! Paciencia saltamontes, recién es Miércoles"

-"Paciencia? Si no tuviera paciencia te hubiera invitado para hacer algo ahora"

-"¿Que tienes planeado?"

-"Un paseo, por todo... Ohio... Bueno, el lugar es lo de menos"

-"Acepto. ¿A qué hora?"

-"A las 16:00"

-"Ahí estaré. Te quiero "

-"Yo también. Me tengo que ir, me tengo que levantar temprano "

-"No hay problema, adiós"  
Me quede mirando el techo, quería (Muchísimo) seguir hablando con él. Lo extrañaba, quería oír su voz, necesitaba verlo, pero tenía que esperar hasta a el viernes. Tenía que contarle a alguien lo de Sebastian, pero... A quien? Es lo último que recuerdo haberme preguntado antes de dormirme.

Me desperté... 45 min. Más tarde, diablos, estaba súper atrasado y papá no estaba, como iba a llegar a tiempo?

Salí corriendo a la calle, no había preparado nada, no me había peinado y no había preparado la mochila, Dios, que odio me tenía... Entre mis pensamientos escuche la bocina de un auto, mire a todos lados y pude ver uno negro, me acerque lentamente, y lo que vi me sorprendió... Era Sebastian.

Lo mire, me quede en shock, me quede completamente quieto y con la boca abierta, reaccione cuando el abrió la puerta, me subí, ¿Como lo iba a saludar? ¿Con un beso en la mejilla?...¿O en la boca?

Se decidió él y me beso la mejilla. Hablamos sobre algunas cosas, ni recuerdo que eran, solo recuerdo cómo veía su cara con el reflejo del sol, y sus lentes negros, que tapaban sus hermosos ojos, pero que le quedaban estupendos, pensé en tomar la iniciativa yo ahora... Cuando me despidiera, lo besaría en la boca.

Llegamos, llego el momento, me acerque a él y... Lo hice, el se dejo llevar y me agarro la cintura, yo lo tenía agarrado de la cara, volví a sentir su lengua en mi boca, lo acerque más, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo nos besamos, ni me interesaba, podía quedarme besándolo todo el día y noche, por semanas, pero me tuve que separar de él. Baje arrastrando los pies y con cara alargada, no quería separarme de él.

Camine hasta la puerta, no había nadie, ya todos habían entrado a sus clases.

Entre a la mía, el profesor dijo que llegaba tarde, como si yo no lo hubiera notado. Me senté al lado de Rachel y espere sin ganas a que la clase terminara.

Cuando termino y sonó la campanilla casi salto de la alegría. Rachel se me acerco..

-"¿Porque llegaste tarde?"

-"Me desperté tarde"

-"¿Una hora más tarde?"

El viaje a la escuela duraba 10 minutos. Me besé con él durante 5 minutos...Ojalá hubiera sido más.

-"Sí"

-"¿Como llegaste? Pensé que tu papá estaba de viaje"

-"Me trajo alguien"

-"Quien?"

Me puse más rojo que la sangre.

-"Alguien"

-"Quien?"

-"Rachel, te voy a contar algo, pero quiero que lo guardes en secreto, no se lo cuentes a NADIE, ¿Ok?"

-"Solo dime"

-"Estoy en 'Algo' con Sebastian"

-"Smythe?"

-"Sí..." Lo dije más bajo de lo que pretendía

-"No entiendo. Hace un par de semanas se odiaban"

-"Digamos que tuvimos una reconciliación

-"Ok. Entonces..."

Sabía lo que iba a pasar... Y me reí de antemano.

-"¡FELICIDADES! TE MERECES LO MEJOR! QUE PROSPEREN JUNTOS!"

-"Jajajajajaja, gracias Rachel"

Nos abrazamos, Dios, le había contado a alguien, que liberación.

Ella rompió el abrazo.

-"Y...?"

-"Y qué?"

-"Hace cuanto están juntos?"

-"2 o 3 semanas"

-"Kurt, es casi un mes!"

-"Lo sé"

-"Harán algo?"

-"Mañana me invito a dar un paseo"

-"Genial. Bueno, Kurt, me tengo que ir. Adiós!" Se fue caminando muy rápido.

Pensé que iba a tener unos minutos solo para absorber lo que había pasado hace una hora, pero no... Vino la persona menos indicada en el momento menos indicado...

-"Hola Kurt"

-"Hola Blaine"

-"Haces algo hoy a la tarde?"

-"No. Para qué?"

-"Quería invitarte a tomar un café"

-"Blaine...!"

-"No te preocupes! Tina, Mercedes, Mike y Rachel también están invitados"

-"Entonces acepto"

-"Genial! Entonces hoy a las 17:00, te parece?"

-"Claro, ahí estaré"

-"Ok, me tengo que ir. Bye"

-"Bye"

Sonó el timbre.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/a: ¡Hola! ¡Aquí les traigo un regalito de San Valentín! Perdón por la tardanza (Otra vez xD) pero están haciendo arreglos en mi casa y no estoy muy bien establecida como siempre, por lo que me atraso.**

**Otra de las cosas que quería decir es que entendiendo un poco más este sitio xD y que de verdad me estoy esforzando por subir más seguido.**

**Otro anuncio es que estoy empezando a hacer otro fic, cuando termine este (Que por ahora más o menos pienso en terminarlo con 20 caps.) Y que además quiero hacer varios One-Shots, ya que la cantidad de fics Kurtbastian es bastante vergonzosa, y yo al no encontrar fics para leer escribo unos.**

**Como siempre les dejo mi bonito blog (Donde voy más adelantada):**

**Y mi Twitter: (Arroba) LittleWarbler1**

**Sin más distracciones, aquí les dejo la 4ta parte de mi fanfic**

**¡Feliz San Valentín!**

_Parte 4: Culpable_

Fui a "The Lima Bean" a las 16:58, sorprendido (Aunque no tanto), me fije en que solo estaba Blaine. Me vio y me hizo señas para que me sentara. Fui hacia él y me senté a su lado. Me puse muy nervioso, ¿Y si Sebastian estaba ahí?

-"Viniste"

-"Si, ¿y los chicos?"

-"Se deben haber atrasado"

-"Si... Seguro fue eso"

-"Y... ¿Algo que quieras contar?"

-"No, nada, ¿Por qué?"

Me enoje, ¿Y si Rachel le había contado?

-"Por nada"

-"Ah..."

-"En verdad te extraño Kurt..."

-"Blaine, ya hablamos de esto. No volveremos"

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Porque no"

-"Vamos, volvamos a como era antes"

Se pego a mi cara... Intente alejarme, pero me sostuvo fuerte.

-"Blaine... ¡NO!"

Me intente alejar con más fuerza, pero desgraciadamente él era más fuerte que yo y me empujo hacia él.

Me beso.

Me separe, (Aunque debo admitir que no con muchas ganas).

-"No Blaine, no"

-"Si Kurt, si"

Volvió a besarme, esta vez cedí

Después tomamos un café y yo me fui.

Me sentía muy culpable, como podía haberle echo eso a Sebastian? Me odiaba. ¿Cómo diablos iba a decirle? Mañana iba a verlo, Dios, que culpa.

Me fui directo a la cama y me acosté. Pensé en el, pero luego borre mis pensamientos, si volvía a pensar en el iba a llorar.

Ya era viernes, me levante, hice mi rutina, y fui a la escuela. Rachel me pregunto si había pasado algo con Sebastian.

-"No, no paso nada con Sebastian"

-"Y... ¿Pasara?"

-"Pues... Hoy es el paseo"

-"¡Genial!"

Paso el resto del día normalmente, hasta las 4, cuando Sebastian pasó por mí.

Vi su auto negro y fui hacia él, cuando me acerque abrió la puerta y me beso en la boca.

-"Hola"

-"Hola"

-"¿Como estas?"

-"Bien, ¿y tú?"

-"Radiante"

Lo dijo con su sonrisa gigante, creo que me puse feliz. Luego siguió...

-"Primera parada, playa"

Llegamos a la playa, donde pusimos una manta y nos acostamos. El dijo que tenía calor y abrió su camisa hasta el 4to botón, yo me apoye encima de su pecho, y acomode mi cabeza, el me acarició el pelo.

Luego de eso fuimos a merendar. Fuimos a un restaurant que yo no conocía, pero que era delicioso.

Luego, subimos a su auto. No sabía a dónde íbamos y el no dijo nada.

Bajamos frente a un edificio gigante y muy lujoso, entramos en un ascensor gigante y el presionó el 8vo piso.

Llegamos a una puerta bastante grande, el abrió y entramos, lo que vi fue impresionante... Su casa era enorme.

Dejo las llaves en un lugar y fue directo a la zona de cuartos, donde vi 5 puertas, cosa que no tenía sentido... Una de él, otra de los padres, la 3era de invitados y la 4ta del baño, pero... ¿Y la quinta?

Entramos a la habitación de Sebastian.

Su habitación era hermosa, era Blanca con negro, ni bien entramos él se sentó y contempló sonriente como veía sorprendido todo lo que había alrededor.

Decidí dejar de mirar la habitación y entrar en acción.

Me senté a su lado y comencé a besarlo, cuando él me tiro hacia él para besarlo mejor le empecé a desabrochar la camisa, y él empezó con el cuello de nuevo. Siempre tenía que empezar por el mismo lugar.

Después de "Consumar el acto" nos dormimos.

Cuando me levante vi que él seguía dormido, que lindo que era dormido. Empecé a acariciarle el pecho, cosa que hizo que se despertara y me tomara de la mano sonriendo, jugueteando con ella. Tenía que decírselo...

-"¿Seb...?"

-"Dime"

-"Tengo que confesarte algo..."

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Yo...Yo...Yo..."

No me salían las palabras de la boca.

-"Tu, tú, ¿Tú qué?"

-"Yo... BESE A BLAINE"

Dejo de acariciar mi mano. Se quedo inmóvil.

-"Lo lamento mucho"

Me corrió una lagrima salada por el cachete.

-"Kurt... Pué... Pué... ¿Puedes irte por favor?

No dije nada. Simplemente tome mis cosas y me fui.

Cuando llegue a casa me acosté en la cama, puse la música al máximo volumen y me puse a llorar. Quería silenciar al mundo, quería apagarme.

**N/a #2: Okey…No es muy feliz como para San Valentín…Pero es lo que toco xD**

**¡Buenas noches!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**N/a: ¡Holaa! Subí esto bastante rápido porque me puso muy contenta ver que tenía un favorito =D No voy a dar muchos rodeos está vez, así que les dejo mi Twitter: (Arroba) LittleWarbler1 y mi Blog: (*Eliminar paréntesis) b/post-preview?token= 1V05EynjYt_-AaDY5-_g&amp;postId=986981856461100812&amp;type=POST**_

_**Ahora… ¡Disfruten!**_

Parte 5: (No tan) Feliz navidad

Mañana era Noche Buena, hacia casi ya un mes que me había "Peleado" Con Sebastian. El Martes estábamos en el salón de coro cuando entraron los Warblers, busque a Sebastian, no lo encontré, pero no me preocupe, después de todo, el era el líder, el tenía que hablar. Para mi sorpresa, quien hablo fue Nick Duval.

-"Hola, traje una carta que 'Tengo que leer con cada palabra exacta'."

-"Habla" Dijo Rachel representándonos.

-"New Directions: Al enterarme de que la respuesta de Sam a mi propuesta fue negativa, decidí invitar a otros miembros a unirse a The Warblers, aquellos afortunados son: Blaine Anderson, Ryder Lynn y Kurt Hummel. Espero que sus respuestas sean positivas y podamos recibir sus talentos en The Warblers.

Saludos, Sebastian Smythe"

Me pregunte por que no había ido, iba a preguntar cuando se estuvieran yendo. La voz de Nick Duval interrumpió mis pensamientos

-"Emmmh... Supongo que necesito sus respuestas"

-"Yo me niego" Dijo Blaine

-"Yo también" Dijo Ryder

-"Emmmh... Necesito un poco de tiempo, ¿Sí?"

-"Claro" Respondió Nick

Después de que se enfilaran a la puerta, me acerque a Nick Duval.

-"Oye, Nick, disculpa, porque no vino Sebastian?"

-"Nadie sabe, ha estado faltando 3 semanas"

-"Okey, gracias"

Me preocupe, ¿Que le había pasado? Decidí salir de clases e ir a su casa. Por desgracia faltaban 3 horas, y para mí era mucho.

Cuando salí del salón Blaine se me acerco y dijo:

-"¿Cómo es eso de que "Necesitas pensar si quieres cambiarte a Dalton"?"

-"Necesito pensarlo..."

-"¿Estas siquiera pensando irte a Dalton? ¿Es un chiste?"

-"Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no, y estoy pensando en no volver a dirigirte la palabra"

-"¿PORQUE?"

Era claro que le importaba más el echo de que le dejara de hablar antes que mi cambio a Dalton.

-"Recuerda, un mes atrás, a las 17:00, en The Lima Bean"

Me di la vuelta y camine sin mirar atrás.

Termino la escuela, tome mi bolso y salí corriendo a tomar un autobús. Por suerte uno llego enseguida.

Llegué a él edificio gigante, no podía abrir sin llave, tuve que pedir al portero que abriera, gracias a Dios me reconoció de cuando había ido con Sebastian.

Llamé a la puerta y abrió una desconocida, la chica de la 5ta puerta. Era joven, era muy bonita y con muy buen cuerpo, empecé a imaginar cosas. Soy gay, no ciego.

Le pregunté quién era y respondió que la mucama, claro, olvide que Sebastian era rico.

Le pregunté por Sebastian y dijo que había ido a un partido de Lacrosse, me dijo que el estadio quedaba entre la 5ta avenida y Nolan Park, cosa que quedaba como a 30 min. En autobús... Necesitaba ayuda.

Vi pasar a Finn, le pedí que me llevara a él lugar, pero en vez de dejarme entrar me pregunto:

-"¿Quieres ver un partido, hermanito?"

-"Finn, solo llévame por favor"

Me miro fijamente unos segundos.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Nada, vamos"

Llegamos y me bajé corriendo. Pagué la entrada y entre al partido. Lo vi jugando, estaba hermoso, vi al marcador, estaban perdiendo.

Escuche la voz del relator: "Si el jugador número 5, Smythe, hace esta jugada correctamente, significaría la victoria para su equipo" Preste mucha atención a él, no entendía como era la jugada, pero el relator ayudaría.

Vi como todo el equipo contrario se ponía alrededor de Sebastian, supongo que tenía que hacer un buen pase para hacer el punto.

Sonó el silbato.

Antes de que Sebastian pudiera hacer algo todos se le fueron encima. Me asuste muchísimo. Luego sonó devuelta el silbato, cosa que le dio victoria al equipo contrario.

Vi como Sebastian se limpiaba el sudor e iba a los vestidores. Decidí seguirlo hasta allí.

Cuándo entre lo vi golpeando un saco de boxeo, cada golpe sonaba muy fuerte, tenía mucha ira acumulada. Tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar, nunca lo había visto enojado, sumado a que su actitud "Amable" no era muy tierna que digamos.

Estuve unos 15 minutos viendo como golpeaba la bolsa. Cuando termino se quito la remera. Decidí acercarme.

Cuando lo toque se dio vuelta de inmediato. Se quedo mirándome fijo unos segundos.

-"Que quieres Kurt?"

-"Quería hablar contigo"

-"Pues, yo no. Así que vete"

-"¿Porque estas tan enojado?"

-"¿Es un chiste? ¿Estas, literalmente, preguntándome eso?"

-"Sí"

-"Me engañaste, solo eso"

-"Se honesto, ¿Porqué te enojaste?"

-"El echo de que fui amable contigo, de que te demostré que mi amor era real, el echo de que te ame y el echo de que tú me hayas engañado"

-"Perdona Sebastian. Por favor"

-"Kurt, estoy muy estresado, preferiría que te fueras, ¿Si?"

Me fui muy triste, de verdad quería que me perdonara.

Llegué a casa pensando en el, lo extrañaba. El tenía razón en lo que había dicho, el me había demostrado amor verdadero y yo me había ido con otro. Otra vez esa culpabilidad horrible. Necesitaba un amigo. Llamé a Rachel.

-"¿Hola?"

-"Hola Rach, necesito ayuda"

-"Kurt, ¿Que te paso?"

-"Podemos vernos en The Lima Bean a las 15:00"

-"Claro, claro, allí estaré"

La encontré sentada en una pequeña mesita con... Blaine!?

-"Hola Kurt"

-"Hola Rachel. Blaine"

¡Wow!, eso si me salió parecido a Sebastian.

-"Hola Kurt"

-"Rachel, ¿Porqué viniste acompañada?, ¿Puedo saber?

-"Perdona"

Les conté toda la historia, a los 2.

En un momento, Blaine dijo:

-"Cuando yo estuve con él no fue así"

Me miro con cara triste. Todos sabíamos que había pasado.

Me enoje, me pare y le grite a Blaine:

-"TRAIDOR"

De verdad deseaba que la tierra me tragara.

Llegué a casa y vi que era 24... ¡Diablos! No había cocinado nada y tenía que alimentar a 3 hombres y una mujer.

Prepare el pollo más rápido que nunca, además me apuré por poner todos los regalos bajo el árbol. Llamé a Trent Nixon necesitaba que me ayudara.

Contesto al 4to tono

-"¿Hola?

-"Hola"

-"¿Kurt?

-"Sí"

-"¿Que necesitas?"

-"Necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Puedes venir?"

-"Sí, claro"

Llegó y le pedí que le llevara un regalo a Sebastian. Eran Cupcakes echos por mí.

-"¿A Sebastian?"

-"Solo llévalo"

-"Bueno"

El resto de la Noche Buena paso normalmente. Recibí un perfume y una chaqueta de regalo, nada fuera de lo común.

Me dormí pensando en su expresión cuando vio el regalo.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/a: ¡Holaa! Primero y principal gracias a CereceresDani por tu Review. No me pude sacar la sonrisa durante toda la cena =D**

**Después quiero explicar que los arreglos en mi casa siguen y cada vez es más complicado conectarse, pero voy a actualizar lo más rápido posible.**

**Por último les dejo mi Twitter y el link de mi blog.**

**Twitter: (Arroba) LittleWarbler1**

**Blog (Como siempre, eliminar espacios): fanfictiokurtbasyian. /b/post-preview?token= 9GxtD0tI5QVf7Usq7hQw&amp;postId=6362274343856607245&amp;type=POST**

**Ahora, sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la 6ta parte de mi fanfic. Ojalá les guste.**

_Capitulo 6: Sumiso_

__Papá había vuelto hacia poco de un viaje por cosas de la política, y ni bien llego me dijo que iríamos a cenar con un fiscal, que también tenía un hijo, más joven, un año menos de edad que yo. Me prepare para la cena, seria en Breadsticks, a las 22:00, me puse un traje azul, me prepare el cabello y fui a el auto de mi papá, Finn se quedaría con Rachel. Papá siempre llevaba a Finn, era mi primera vez.

Subí al auto, durante el viaje me hablo sobre lo que haría con este fiscal, además me dijo que este fiscal lo apoyaba porque el también tenía un hijo gay, ya había entendido porque papá me había invitado a mí y no a Finn.

Llegamos y nos sentamos en el lugar izquierdo de la mesa, vi que mi papá estaba nervioso, lo mire y le pregunte que le pasaba, me miro fijamente y me dijo:

-"Necesito que lo aguantes por esta noche"

-"Papa, ¿De qué estás hablando?

Me miro y señalo la puerta con los ojos. Vi como entraban dos cuerpos de negro y altos, para cuando visualice bien, me di cuenta de que los cuerpos eran Sebastian y su papá. Ya entendía por qué lo de "Aguantar".

Saludamos con apretones de manos, papá y el papá de Sebastian (Que se llamaba Christian) se pusieron a hablar de política, mientras que Sebastian se esforzaba por no mirarme. Seguía enojado. Vi que Christian y papa ya estaban muy metidos en su conversación como para notar que hablara con Sebastian, así que decidí hablarle.

-"Seb ¿Podemos hablar?"

No levanto la vista, pero aún así hablo.

-"¿Que quieres?"

-"Que te dignes a mirarme para hablar"

Levanto la vista.

-"¿Que quieres?"

-"Explicarte que fue Blaine quien me beso"

-"Si él te beso, ¿Por qué no te separaste a tiempo?"

Me quede sin palabras.

-"Tú querías que habláramos. Ahora responde"

-"Lo siento"

Volvió a concentrarse en la cena y no hablo.

Pase el resto de la cena concentrado en como pedirle perdón, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Termino la cena y mi papá me vio con cara de duelo. Me quería decir algo, y según su cara, no era bueno.

-"Kurt, Christian y yo nos iremos en mi auto a planear cosas en una fiscalía, lo que significa que tú debes ir en el auto de Sebastian" Me sentí estupendo, pero le dije a mi papá que estaba bien con cara de melancolía.

Me subí al auto en el asiento del acompañante.

-"Atrás"

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Que te sientes atrás"

Fui y me calle, tengo que admitirlo, le tenía miedo.

Vi que se había despistado, le pregunte que hacía y me dijo que le dijera a papá que alguien me había invitado a su casa el fin de semana. Lo pude pensar, y envié el mensaje... Aunque me preguntaba dónde íbamos.

-"Supongo que no estarás planeando asesinarme a un costado de la ruta ¿No? Jaja" -"Ja...No"

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que llegamos al lugar.

Cuando baje vi una casa gigante, supongo que pasaríamos el fin de semana allí.

Cuando entre quede impresionado, el living era más grande que mi casa, estaba atónito, lo que me saco de mi sorpresa fue ver que Sebastian estaba entrando a su habitación, lo seguí.

Vi que estaba echado en la cama, me acosté con él en la cama. Segundos después me empezó a besar el cuello.

-"Seb, ¿Significa que me perdonas?"

No hablo.

Siguió besándome y empezó a bajar hasta el pecho. Entendía lo que pasaba, sexo por enojo. No me importaba, iba a seguir.

Yo seguí, estaba feliz, podía sentirlo devuelta, podía tocarlo, podía besarlo.

Le besé la boca como durante 10 minutos, luego él seguía besándome el cuello.

En un momento se puso brusco, dejo de besarme, me empujo a la cama, y me bajo los bóxers... Antes de que pudiera hacer algo lo volví a besar, esta vez con todas mis ganas. Terminamos y fuimos a dormir. Ni siquiera me miro cuando se fue a dormir, pero yo le acaricie la espalda un buen rato antes de dormirme.

Me levante, el seguía dormido, decidí ir a hacerle de desayunar. Le hice panqueques y jugo de naranja natural, pero como sabía que seguiría teniendo hambre (El era más joven y tenía más cuerpo que yo) le hice un huevo.

Espere como por una hora, antes de que el desayuno se enfriara, me lo tenía que comer. Curiosamente, cuando empecé a cortar el panqueque él se levanto.

Vi como se sentaba en el sillón y miraba hacia adelante. Se quedo sentado un rato, yo aproveche para calentar un poco más el desayuno, y además para mirar como su rostro quedaba con el sol iluminándolo. Estaba precioso. Saque el desayuno del microondas y me acerque a él.

Le di su desayuno, lo puso sobre su regazo, me miro, lo puso en el sillón, me subió a él y me beso, me agarro del cuello y me pego a sus labios. Me beso frenéticamente. Luego empezó a desayunar.

Puse música y me puse a limpiar. Él desayuno.

Los días siguientes fueron muy parecidos a el primero, el último día de estadía, cuando subimos al auto, me decidí a preguntarle.

-"Entonces... ¿Me perdonaste?"

-"Supongo..."

-"¿Supones...?"

-"Pues si..."

-"Genial"

Estábamos llegando cuando le pregunte eso. Yo estaba viéndolo, hasta que el interrumpió.

-"Pero antes de que te perdone, debes hacer algo más"

-"¿Qué?"

Paro el auto.

-"Esto..."

Me tomo de la cintura, me empujo a el, y me beso con todo. Como 5 min. Después de estar besándome me separo de él, y dijo:

-"Perdonado"

Después siguió besándome. Me dormí con una sonrisa más grande que mi cara.


	7. Chapter 7

_**N/a: Holaa! ¿Cómo va? ¡Espero que bien! Como sea, no voy a dar muchas vueltas y simplemente voy a pedir que si alguien además de 2 personas leen esto, no es que me queje… Solo que sería bonito saber que tengo más lectores =D**_

_**Bueno, ya estuvo, dejo los links y me voy.**_

_**Blog (Si, si, quiten los espacios): fanfictiokurtbasyian. /b/post-preview?token= 0TEeHWAMhbqg.3KUGy5t0cHKy7fYOp81NlQ&amp;postId=7640254513914992017&amp;type=POST**_

_**Y mi Twitter: (Arroba) LittleWarbler1**_

_**Bueno, dejo de molestarlos y les dejo un nuevo cap.**_

_**Bazinga! :***_

_Capítulo 7: Visitas_

Estábamos en The Lima Bean Sebastian, Rachel y yo. Cuando de improvisto apareció alguien...

-"Blaine!... ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Vine a tomar un café, ¿Puedo acompañarlos?"

-"Claro, siéntate"

El asiento que quedaba era a mi lado. Blaine tomo mi mano y se sentó muy pegado a mí. Yo me aleje, pero el igual se acerco. Vi como Sebastian se enojaba.

-"¿Cómo va todo chicos?"

-"Bien"

Sebastian no respondió a la pregunta de Blaine.

-"¿Sebastian te quedaste mudo?"

-"No"

-"Entonces responde a mi pregunta"

-"Estoy bien"

-"Que bueno"

Blaine se pegaba cada vez más a mí, mientras yo veía como Sebastian contenía cada vez más la furia.

En un momento hizo un movimiento brusco, pero Rachel lo detuvo a tiempo.

Llego el momento en el que se ve que no pudo contener más la furia y para no hacer nada peligroso, se fue.

Escuche que cuando se iba dio un portazo.

Hacía días atrás había estado con Sebastian, lo extrañaba, pero no podía verlo porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Solo había una oportunidad para verlo, pero sabía que le molestaría...

-"Hola"

-"Hola"

-"Sebastian?"

-"Si, Kurt?"

-"Si. Hey, hay algo que quería decirte"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Si quieres que nos veamos, te puedo invitar a una cena"

-"¡Genial! ¿Cuándo?"

-"El viernes, pero, hay algo que debes saber antes..."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Santana y Blaine están invitados..."

Pude sentir que se disgusto por teléfono.

-"¿Y qué les vas a decir para que no sospechen?"

Dude si podía decirle que Blaine lo sabía. No importaba, se lo diría.

-"Emmh...Blaine ya lo sabe"

-"¿¡QUE!?"

-"Se lo dije porque se metió en una conversación mía con Rachel"

-"Así que lo que hizo la semana pasada lo hizo apropósito..."

-"Esta bien, si, lo hizo apropósito, pero cálmate"

-"¿Cómo quieres que me calme?"

-"Por favor, compórtate bien"

-"No soy un bebe"

-"No, pero eres algo impulsivo..."

-"Eso tal vez..."

-"Bueno, ¿Aceptas o no?"

-"¿Puedes controlarlos a ellos también?"

-"Claro"

-"Entonces si"

-"¡GENIAL! El viernes a las 08:00, ¿Si?"

-"Ahí estaré"

Me alivie y me alegre porque había dicho que si.

Me pregunte que le gustaría comer a Sebastian, también pensé que cantidad cocinaría, había pensado que era un plato grande para cada uno, pero Sebastian era más grande, y siempre comía dos platos, uno grande y uno mediano, pero, Como era exactamente mediano?

Deje de pensar en eso y me puse a pensar en algo mucho más importante... Como diablos controlaría a Santana y a Blaine!?

Me preocupaba más Blaine que Santana esta vez, si no se controlaban, Sebastian tampoco se controlaría, y como ya dije, no sabía de lo que Sebastian era capaz enojado. Hoy era miércoles, y yo quería hacer una cena especial, elegante, fina, buena, y para eso, necesitaba cosas elegantes.

La cena no sería en mi casa, era demasiado pequeña, seria en la casa de Rachel, que era gigante y además muy elegante.

Necesitaba comprar vino, a Sebastian le gustaba, y sabía que querría tomar un poco durante la cena, el problema era... Que yo no sabía nada de vinos.

Avise a Santana y a Blaine que debían venir arreglados a la cena.

Compre el vino basado en mi poca experiencia. También compre copas y un pollo muy grande.

El viernes había llegado, y yo seguía completamente nervioso por el comportamiento de Blaine.

Ya era de noche, ya estábamos yo y Rachel, estuvimos hablando hasta que sonó el timbre... Santana.

-"¡Santana está en la casa zorras!"

-"Hola Santana"

Nos abrazamos y nos sentamos en un sillón, estábamos hablando hasta que... Sebastian.

Llego y saludo a Rachel con un beso en la mejilla, cuando me vio se tentó por darme un beso en la boca, pero cuando vio a Santana retrocedió y me dio la mano.

A Santana la saludo con la mano, con señas.

Llego el temido y sonoro último timbre... Blaine.

Con todos en la casa, tomamos asiento y yo serví la comida.

Como lo predije, Sebastian comió 2 platos. Durante la cena, Santana y Sebastian no pelearon, pero Blaine...:

-"Así que, Sebastian, ¿No conseguiste ningún novio?"

-"No..."

-"¿Y no has intentado robar algunos?"

-"No"

-"Que raro, juraría que anduviste robando algunos hace poco..."

-"¡Basta de pelea!"

Lo pare como pude, pero Blaine siguió tirando agresiones contra Sebastian durante la cena. Sebastian y yo acordamos que cuando los demás se fueran, el me llevaría a su casa. Durante el resto de la noche, vi que Sebastian estaba muy extraño, cuando estuviéramos solos le preguntaría.

Se fueron Santana y Blaine, Seb y yo nos fuimos juntos, y Rachel se quedo en su casa.

Cuando estuvimos en la casa de Sebastian, empecé a besarlo, pero lo note perturbado.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"

-"Nada, solo..."

-"No me mientas, dime qué te pasa"

-"Estoy cansado"

-"¿Cansado de mi?"

-"¡NO! Cansado, creo que lo que dijo Blaine me afecto un poco"

-"¿No quieres...?"

Le hice señas para que entendiera que estaba hablando de sexo.

-"Si, quiero, pero estoy cansado"

-"Tengo una idea, es una fantasía que quiero cumplir hace bastante"

-"Dime"

-"Siempre tu tomas la iniciativa, hoy yo quiero que tú te quedes quieto y me dejas hacer mi magia"

Sonrió.

-"Genial"

Se acostó lo más relajado posible, y yo empecé.

Primero le bese el cuello, lo hice durante minutos, amaba besarle el cuello, si era por mi podría hacerlo durante horas.

Luego de eso le empecé a besar el abdomen, me tomaba mucho tiempo con cada beso, seguí haciendo eso por minutos también.

Para esta parte, necesitaba un poco de su ayuda. Lo bese en la boca, y él se activo. Supongo que se dio cuenta que era un plan para activarlo. Aunque en realidad si quería hacer lo que hice.

Cuando se activo, me agarro contra la cama y me empezó a besar, estaba frenético, me encantaba.

Fue nuestra mejor noche...O eso creía hasta que dijo algo deprimente.

-"En unos días me voy de viaje"

-"¿Cuantos días exactamente?"

-"El lunes"

-"¿A dónde?"

-"A Francia..."

-"¿Durante cuánto tiempo?"

-"3 meses"

Me puse triste. Lo iba a extrañar. Lo abrace por no sé cuánto tiempo hasta dormirme.

Cuando me desperté, seguía abrazado a él. Decidí no levantarme a preparar el desayuno y seguir a su lado. Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Sebastian es que siempre tiene olor a perfume.

Como 2 horas más tarde (El se levanto 45/50 min. Más tarde que yo) decidimos levantarnos y desayunar. Una de las cosas bonitas de la casa de Sebastian es que sus padres casi nunca están.

Por primera vez el preparo el desayuno. Tengo que admitir que prefería desayunarlo a él, pero igual el desayuno era rico.

Después de eso el me dijo que si no quería que hiciéramos algo. Le dije que lo que él quiera, a lo que respondió con una pregunta:

-"Kurt, ¿Tu papá está hoy en tu casa?"

-"No, se va todo el fin de semana a la casa de Carole"

-"Kurt, hace ya 3 meses que estamos juntos, y tú has venido a mi casa millones de veces, pero... Yo nunca fui a tu casa"

No había invitado a mi casa a Sebastian no porque no quisiera, sino porque me avergonzaba. Su baño era más grande que mi sala de estar y mi cocina juntos.

-"Y... ¿Para qué quieres ir?"

-"Para conocerla... ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?

Lo mire con una cara que decía todo.

-"Vamos Kurt, puedes decírmelo"

-"La razón por la cual no te invito a mi casa es que... Me avergüenza"

-"¿Te avergüenza?"

-"Sí..."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"No lo sé..."

-"Bueno, hagamos esto. Si tú me invitas a tu casa, te prometo que tu casa no te avergonzara más. ¿Aceptas?"

Lo dude unos minutos, el me miraba paciente y sonriente.

-"Ammmh... Okey"

-"¡Genial!"

Sebastian vendría a mi casa...


	8. Chapter 8

_**N/a: Holaa! Es cortito, lo sé. Se los voy a compensar subiendo un One-Shot hoy :D. Bueno, no voy a dejar más links, búsquenlos en las antiguas actualizaciones. Besos y Disfruten :***_

Parte 8: Despedida.

Salimos de la casa de Sebastian y fuimos a tomar un helado. Después llego el temido momento...Sebastian condujo a mi casa.

Llegamos a mi casa. Abrí la puerta y Sebastian entro. Mi corazón latía más rápido un tambor de batería.

Me miro.

-"Que es lo que te avergüenza?"

-"Es que...Es más pequeña que tu habitación"

-"Kurt... No te tienes que avergonzar de eso, tu casa es pequeña, pero está más llena que la mía"

Este era Sebastian? No lo podía creer.

-"¿Como que "Llena"?"

-"Tu casa tiene gente, gente que se aprecia, mi casa no es así, en mi casa siempre soy yo"

Desee vivir en su casa...

Me acerque a él y lo besé. No era como un beso apasionado, era uno tierno.

El resto de los días en mi casa fueron normales. Solo que con sexo... Mucho, mucho sexo.

Acordamos que el lunes durante la mañana yo lo acompañaría al aeropuerto.

-Lunes 6:45-

Desperté y fui a hacer el desayuno. Lo hice lo más elaborado posible. Cuando el despertó, se lo comió en menos de 15 minutos.

Fuimos al aeropuerto en su auto negro. Cuando llegamos el compro un café, me ofreció si quería algo, pero no quería nada en ese mal momento, sabía que lo vomitaría.

Llego el momento.

-"Supongo que me debo despedir de ti..."

Sonrió con esa sonrisita triste que tenía. Cada vez me deprimía más.

-"Antes de irme, quiero darte algo..."

Me dio 2 llaves.

-"¿De qué son?"

-"La plateada es de mi casa, y la dorada es de mi habitación"

Me pareció un lindo gesto.

-"Sebastian, eres muy tierno, pero, ¿Cómo voy a saber si hay alguien o no?"

-"En mi casa nunca hay nadie a partir de las 6:30 hasta las 23:00, y a menos que quieras ir a robar, no creo que tengas que ir en esos horarios"

Pensé en abrazarlo, porque estábamos en público, pero... ¡Al diablo! Lo iba a besar.

Lo bese por (Lo que para mi fueron) 30 minutos. Después de eso se fue. Recuerdo su cara en la ventanilla del avión.

Cuando salí del aeropuerto, tome su camioneta (El me la había dado a mí para que la estacione en su casa) y fui a su casa, como eran las 09:32, no había nadie.

Entre a su habitación, tome una camiseta suya, una almohada y una frasada.

Cuando estuve en casa, me puse su camiseta, puse su frasada en mi cama y me acosté a dormir con su almohada. Desde ya lo estaba extrañando.

_**En unas horas subo el One-Shot ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Parte 9: Confesión

Hacia 3 meses que Sebastian estaba en Francia. Hoy volvería. Pero, había algo que tenía que solucionar cuando volviera...Mi papá todavía no sabía, y ya era medio año en pareja.

Faltaban muchas horas, Sebastian ya había entrado en el avión a las 15:00 y llegaba a las 02:00, eran las 18:00.

Prendí el televisor para distraerme, en unos minutos empezaba el noticiario.

Vi la noticia más traumatizante.

"Avión French Airlines con destino a los Estados Unidos cae en picada. 20 muertos"

Me puse a llorar.

Recibí un llamado. Era Rachel.

-"Kurt, estas bien?"

-"No...Rachel por favor, necesito que alguien este conmigo...Rachel ven por favor"

-"Estoy yendo"

15 minutos después Rachel había llegado. Me dio un abrazo muy largo cuando llego.

Nos sentamos en el sillón y seguimos viendo el noticiario. Esperaba noticias del avión.

Fueron 45 minutos de completa angustia. El no podía morirse. No tenía que morirse. Tenía que seguir conmigo. No quiero que lo último que me haya dicho fuera "Adiós". Tenía que decirle te amo. Tenía que ser mi novio oficial. Teníamos que ser un nuevo matrimonio gay. Teníamos que seguir. Teníamos.

Lloraba cada vez más. No podía haberse muerto. No podía.

Llego la lista confirmada de todos los muertos. Escuche atentamente la voz de la presentadora:

-"Aquí esta la lista confirmada de los muertos en el avión French Airlines, en orden alfabético:

-Cameron Connors

-Catherine Reynolds

-Daniel Turist

-Eugene Tompson

-Kathy Fiber

-Loreta Fiber

-Marianne Denison

-Nick Souls

-Patrick Williams

-Patrice Barclay

-Ray Cester

-Sunshine Faester...

Vi a Rachel. Ella estaba sonriente, yo todavía no entendía, faltaban 8 por confirmar.

-"Kurt! No te das cuenta?"

-"No, que?"

-"QUE SUNSHINE VA DESPUÉS DE SEBASTIAN! NO MURIO KURT! NO MURIO!"

La abracé. La palabras no me salían de la boca. Estaba demasiado feliz. Corrí a llamar a los padres de Seb. Tardaron un poco en contestar.

-"Hola?"

-"Hola, soy Kurt"

-"Kurt... Sebastian esta en el British Hospital, nosotros estamos yendo. Quieres que te llevemos?"

-"No, gracias"

-"Okey. Nos vemos ahí?"

-"Si, si, nos vemos"

-"Adiós"

-"Adiós"

Corte.

-"Rachel necesito que me lleves"

-"Claro. En que clínica esta?"

-"Esta en un hospital. El British Hospital"

-"Okey vamos"

Nos subimos al auto de Rachel y ella condujo hasta el lugar. Tardamos 20 min. En llegar.

Cuando entramos vi a los padres de Sebastian sentados, me acerque a ellos y nos saludamos. Llego una enfermera que nos condujo hasta la habitación de Sebastian. Rachel prefirió quedarse en la sala de espera.

Entramos a la sala donde estaba Sebastian.

-"Sebastian, puedes oírme?" Dijo Mónica, la mamá de Sebastian

-"Despertara en un momento breve, pero tienen que esperar" Dijo la enfermera.

Esperamos y esperamos, hasta que abrió sus hermosos ojos.

-"Mamá? Papá? Que me paso?"

Seguía un poco dormido por los sedantes.

-"Después te explicamos...Como te sientes?"

-"Bien, bien"

Yo estaba mirándolo en un lugar donde su cabeza estaba lateral a mi, por lo que no podía verme. Hasta que giro la cabeza.

-"Hola Kurt"

-"Hola Seb"

Puse la mano sobre su cama. El se puso a jugar con ella, como le gustaba hacerlo. Supongo que sí recordaba las costumbres.

Llego la enfermera...Ella diría el diagnostico de Seb.

-"Bueno, paciente número 10, Sebastián Smyth no?"

-"SebastiAn SmythE" La corregí.

-"Bueno, perdón. El estará bien en uno o dos meses, pero mientras tanto necesita que alguien lo ayude en todo momento. Debido a su edad, peso y altura, tal vez se debiliten un poco las habilidades motoras. Hay alguien que pueda estar a su cuidado?"

-"Emmmh... Familiares no, pero... Podríamos pagarle a alguien! Que te parece Seby?" Dijo Mónica.

-"No hay nadie? Encerio?" Dijo Seb como negado.

-"No, a menos que...-Dirigieron sus miradas a mi- Kurt quiera cuidarte..."

Me miro con un brillo en los ojos, tengo que admitir que yo también me emocioné.

-"Bueno, yo no tengo problema, pero, como voy a hacer durante las horas de escuela?"

Entonces, el hablo.

-"No puedes transferirte a Dalton? Hace ya 4 meses que en navidad te había ofrecido pasarte a Dalton"

-"No se...-Dirigí mi mirada a los padres de Seb- Debería preguntarle a mi padre"

-"Claro- Respondio Christian- Pero... Puedes cuidarlo por hoy?"

-"Claro" Lo mire. Me sonrió.

-"Genial! Entonces, le daremos el alta en unos minutos, solo esperen" Dijo la enfermera.

-"Claro" Dijo Mónica.

-"Ya vuelvo" Dije yo.

...

-"Como esta el?"

-"Esta bien, pero necesita que alguien lo cuide"

-"Y quien lo va a cuidar?"

-"Emmh...Creo que yo..."

-"Tu? Pero, y las horas de escuela?"

-"Me puedo transferir a Dalton..."

-"QUE!?"

-"Rachel no grites! Si me transfiero es porque necesita ayuda"

-"Teníamos prácticamente ninguna oportunidad de ganar, y ahora contigo en Dalton menos! Como quieres que ganemos? Que invitemos a Miley Cyrus?"

-"No, perdón. Rachel fuiste la única que me entendió toda mi vida, necesito que me entiendas ahora. Por favor?" Puse cara de perrito triste.

Se quedo mirándome unos segundos.

-"Bueno...Pero será triste sin ti"

La abracé.

-"Bueno, tengo que volver a la clínica, ya le van a dar el alta"

-"Claro, yo te espero"

Llegue a la clínica, el estaba en silla de ruedas.

-"Va a tener que utilizarla por un par de días" Me aclaro Mónica mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Seb.

-"Okey"

-"Entonces, ya pueden retirarlo" Dijo la enfermera.

-"Kurt, tu te lo puedes llevar?"

-"Claro"

-"Genial, entonces, supongo que los veremos durante la noche - Asentí- Adiós chicos"

Le dio un beso a Seb y a mi me abrazo, cuando me abrazo, pude entender que dijo:

-"Gracias...Por todo"

Le sonreí mientras se iba. Christian abrazo a Seb y me dio la mano.

Tuve que llevar rodando a Seb a donde estaba Rachel. Rachel le dio un beso en el cachete a Seb. El le devolvió lo mismo.

Seb fue en el asiento de atrás, toda la tarea de levantarlo lo hacíamos Rachel y yo juntos. Yo tenía fuerza, pero no era el increíble Hulk.

Entramos a casa, mi casa. En ese momento le diríamos a mi padre.

Mi papá se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio entrar a Seb conmigo.

-"Que es esto?" Nos pregunto.

-"Papá, tengo algo que decirte"

-"Tenemos" Corrigió Seb.

-"Tenemos. Emmmh...Papá, Seb y yo estamos...Saliendo"

-"Ya sabe tu hermano?"

-"Tienes un hermano?" Pregunto Seb. Tal vez le había ocultado que Finn era mi hermano...

-"Después te explico...No, no le dije aún"

-"Yo no tengo problemas, puedes hacer lo que quieras de tu vida... Tal vez tu hermano si tenga problemas"

-"Papá, además..."

-"Que Kurt?"

-"El necesita que lo ayuden como durante 2 meses, y...Yo lo quiero ayudar" -"Y con la escuela?"

-"Eso es lo que te quiero decir...Tengo una beca disponible en Dalton, y me puedo transferir allí"

-"Osea que no te voy a ver más?"

-"Son solo 2 meses. Por favor papá"

-"Ahg...Después de todo es tu vida hijo"

-"Puedo?"

-"Si..."

-"Gracias papá"

Lo abracé. Luego lleve a Seb al sillón y me senté con el.

-"Kurt... Quien es tu hermano? Y porque tendría tantos problemas con que sea tu novio?"

-"Emmh... Mi hermano es Finn...Finn Hudson"

-"QUE!?"

-"Si..."

-"Kurt, como es que son hermanos y no se parecen nada?"

-"Es hermanastro"

-"Entiendo..."

-"Te molesta?"

-"No...Siempre y cuando no me golpee"

-"No creo que eso pase"

-"Entonces todo genial"

Le sonreí. El me devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Vas a empacar?"

-"Empacar? Para que?"

-"Ahora tienes que vivir conmigo"

-"Oh, cierto! Lo había olvidado. Pero... Como vas a venir conmigo?"

-"Las escaleras...Cierto"

-"Te puedo subir, pero necesito ayuda. Papá, puedes ayudarme a subir a Seb?"

Mi papá me miro con cara de reproche.

-"Papá! No vamos a hacerlo!"

-"Bueno...Perdón!"

Me ayudo a subirlo. Tardamos como 15 minutos en subirlo. Para cuando subimos entramos a mi cuarto. Empaque toda mi ropa. Baje las cosas (Com maletas) y las puse en el auto de mi papá. Íbamos a ir en ese auto y después mañana mi papá lo pasaba a buscar. Pude bajar yo solo, con mucho trabajo, pero solo, a Sebastian por las escaleras.

Necesite un poco de su ayuda para subirlo al auto, pero finalmente pudimos avanzar. Lo baje en su casa, además de bajar todas mis cosas. Llegamos a su departamento y fue directo a su habitación. Lo seguí. Se acomodo con la cara contra la pared.

-"Te quieres acostar Seb?"

-"No. Gracias"

-"Quieres tomar algo?"

-"No"

-"Sentarte en otro lugar?"

-"No. No quiero nada Kurt. Gracias"

-"Te pasa algo?"

-"No. Estoy bien"

-"Hey, enserio"

Le intente dar vuelta el torso, pero se fue fuerte hacia adelante.

-"Que te pasa?"

-"Estoy cansado. Solo eso"

-"No me mientas, ya son 6 meses de estar saliendo. Te conozco"

-"Estoy avergonzado, si? No me gusta estar así. Me doy asco. Okey?"

-"Porque estas avergonzado? Por estar así? Crees que es tu culpa? Estas en una silla de ruedas por unos días. No es nada grave. Podrías estar en una silla de ruedas por el resto de tu vida habiendo tenido ese tipo de accidente. Y te avergüenzas?"

-"No me gusta verme así"

-"A mi si me gusta..."

Le intente dar vuelta el torso. Pero más suave. Ahora si se dio vuelta.

Como ya es obvio, nos besamos.

Creo que la silla de ruedas hacia más fácil todo. Yo me podía sentar encima de el y besarlo más cómodo. Le saque la remera. Hoy, especialmente quería hacerlo. No se porque, pero quería.

Amaba besarlo. Le empecé a besar el torso. El cuello. La boca.

Hagamoslo simple. Tenía ganas de coger.


	10. Chapter 10

_**N/a: ¡Volvii! xD Lo siento, se que tarde mucho. No me linchen D: Como recompensa voy a subir 2 Caps. Hoy y después voy a subir otra cosita…¡Sorpresa! **_

_**Ya, ya, no alargo más, me voy, y les dejo mi regalito ;)**_

Parte 10: Pelea

Esa mañana me levante a las 10:00 junto a Sebastian como usualmente lo hacía, me empecé a vestir, ya sin tener que ayudar a Sebastian a vestirse, porque ya no necesitaba la silla de ruedas.

Sebastian se acercó a mí para besarme, pero yo me negué, usualmente lo hubiera echo, pero era demasiada MI carga ya. Por lo cual estaba decido en terminar lo que empecé...Terminar la relación con Sebastian.

-"¿Qué te pasa cariño?"

-"Nada Sebastian"

-"¿Hice algo mal?"

-"No. Nada"

-"Kurt, de verdad, si hice algo perdóname"

-"Ya te dije que no hiciste nada"

-"¿Entonces qué te pasa?"

-"Nada Sebastian, ya te lo dije"

-"Okey...Como quieras"

Gracias a Dios se fue al comedor y me dejo solo.

Allí se encontró a Sebastian haciendo café con su uniforme. Yo también estaba en el mío.

-"¿Café?"

-"Si. Gracias"

Me rompía el corazón ser tan insensible con Seb. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Terminamos nuestro café en silencio. Luego, fuimos a la escuela. Como tenía que hacerlo, me senté al lado de Sebastian, en todas las clases y en todas las clases, el me tocaba el muslo, me gustaba, pero no lo miraba, tenía que ignorarlo. Aunque me hería ser así, no quería dejarlo, así que tenía que hacer que el me dejara a mí.

El resto del día fue todo lo mismo. Sebastian provocándome para que me tirara encima de él y lo violara. Era increíble como aun siendo el Kurt más odiable que podía ser, el seguía queriéndome.

Llego el momento de ir a dormir. Ni siquiera vi a Seb cuando me acosté, pero él puso el brazo sobre mí. Yo saque su brazo. El encendió la luz.

-"Okey, ya, Que diablos te pasa Kurt?"

-"Te dije a la mañana que nada"

-"¿Tú crees que soy idiota? Me doy cuenta de que te pasa algo"

-"Ya te dije, NADA" Me prepare para apagar la luz, pero él me tomo del brazo y me empujo. Otra vez la fuerza me jugaba en contra.

-"Kurt!"

-"Okey! Si lo quieres saber, te diré"

-"Gran idea"

Suspiré agitado.

-"Mientras estabas en Francia, pensaba si me estabas engañando con alguien en París, y la verdad me sentí inseguro"

-"Sabes que no te engañe, ¿Cierto?"

-"Se que no me engañaste. Pero..."

-"Kurt- Su mirada se rompió- ¿Te besaste con Blaine otra vez?"

-"No...-Suspiro de alivio- Fue peor"

-"Ku...Kurt, no es lo que estoy pensando ¿No?"

A él se le escapo una lágrima. Lo que hizo que a mí se me escapara una lágrima.

-"Tal vez...-Se tapó la cara con las manos, yo lo tome del brazo- Perdón Sebastian, por favor, perdóname"

Sebastian se soltó de una manera brusca. Supongo que lo iba a ver enojado.

-"Kurt, ¿Por qué?"

Su tono me asustó.

-"Perdón, me sentía inseguro...Y solo"

-"Y no se te paso por la cabeza como me iba a sentir yo Kurt?-Se levanto de la cama- Mierda Kurt! ¿Porque estás conmigo?"

-"¡Porque te amo! ¿Acaso no es obvio?"

-"No, tu no me amas, tu amas a Blaine, y por más que me esfuerce nunca me vas a amar como a él"

Su tono no fue como el normal. Era un tono de frustración. Vi como una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-"Eso es mentira"

-"¡NO! Los dos sabemos perfectamente que no me amas, si me amaras te negarías completamente con Blaine. Ambos sabemos que estás conmigo solo para que te olvides de Blaine"

-"¡No es verdad!"

-"Ya no se qué carajo creer de ti Kurt. Pensé que me amabas, pero resulta que solo soy una distracción"

-"¡Dios! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Porque lo crees? ¡Te explique que estuve con Blaine por qué me sentía solo! Te extrañaba ¿Sí?"

-"No...No me extrañabas...Extrañabas el sexo"

Eso fue una bomba a mi corazón. Sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba y deguste el sabor amargo de mi sangre.

-"¡Eso no es verdad!-Ahora yo no podía dejar de llorar- Yo te amo"

-"Da igual"

Se rindió y se acostó.

-"Hey, mírame" Lo tome del hombro para darle vuelta. El soltó de manera brusca.

Dormirme llorando era estúpido. Pero lo estaba haciendo.

Se levanto con los ojos hinchados. Miro a su costado esperando ver a Sebastian, pero solo vio un lugar vacío. Vio la hora. 7:20, todavía no tenían que ir a la escuela.

Fue a la cocina como estaba, como una musculosa blanca y unos bóxers solamente para ver a Sebastian dormido en el sillón. En algún momento de la noche fue a dormir al sillón. Solo.

Kurt se puso a hacer café. Además de tostadas y un desayuno muy elaborado. Era completamente estúpido intentar arreglarse con comida, pero no perdía nada.

Sebastian se levanto. Vio a la mesa, donde estaba el desayuno que Kurt había echo. Escucho que Kurt se estaba duchando. Decidió tragar el desayuno. Para cuando termino, fue a su habitación donde se empezó a poner su uniforme, hasta que Kurt entró con una toalla colgada de sus caderas.

Sebastian lo miro de arriba a abajo. Hasta que se decidió por seguir poniéndose su uniforme, ignorando a Kurt.

Por primera vez en semanas, Sebastian se sentó al lado de Trent, en lugar de sentarse en el lugar junto a Kurt. Kurt había logrado fijarse en que Sebastian era la nota más alta de la clase en todo.

Llego la practica con los Warblers. La parte del día más temida por Kurt, ya que Sebastian era el líder de los Warblers.

-"¿Que canción deberíamos cantar para las nacionales?"

Kurt, con todo lo que había pasado, paso por alto que participaría en las nacionales junto a los Warblers.

-"Pues- Respondió Trent- Creemos que nos gusta tu idea de darle un solo a Kurt"

-"El solo de Kurt no va a pasar"

Kurt se quedaba callado. No quería invocar ira otra vez.

-"¿Por qué no?-Jeff lo defendió- Antes te parecía una muy buena idea"

-"Porque no"

-"Me niego a dejar que le quites su solo a Kurt solo porque estas enojado con el" Dijo Trent.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Recién volvía a Dalton y lo defendían?

Intento calmar a Trent con la mirada. Completa y absurdamente inútil.

Después de eso todos empezaron a insultar o decir cosas a Sebastian. Kurt podía notar como la ira nacía de Sebastian. Se cubrió la cara como si eso lo protegiera. Idiota.

-"EL PROXIMO QUE DEFIENDA A KURT O ME DIGA ALGO OFENSIVO ES EXPULSADO"

Todos callados.

Más tranquilo, dijo:

-"Vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Que canción cantamos en los nacionales?

El resto del día fue bastante triste. ¿Era normal sentirse excesivamente deprimido? Ganas impresionantes de llorar a sus pies, quería que él lo abrazara y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Pero, por ahora, no creía que fuera a hacerlo.

4 semanas consecutivas en las que Sebastian salía desde los Viernes hasta los Domingos todas las noches, no sin antes dejar que Kurt le dé un discurso de disculpas para luego rechazarlo. En algún punto, Kurt sabía que él lo hacía para herirlo.

Ya 6 semanas sin perdonarlo. Kurt se harto de pedir disculpas. Hora de más acción y menos palabras.

Estaba preparado para intentarlo, hasta que, ¿Y si lo que dijo Sebastian era verdad? ¿Si Sebastian estaba enamorado y yo solo lo usaba como distracción? ¿Yo seguía enamorado de Blaine...?

No.

Las mariposas en el estómago, ruborizarse por absolutamente todo, sentirse amado hasta en su peor momento...El SI amaba a Sebastian. No le quedaban dudas.

Lo amaba y lo iba a amar siempre.


	11. Chapter 11

_Parte 11: Mis Muros_

Estoy enojado. Digo...Tengo sentimientos ¿No? Sé que parece que no, pero aún así los tengo. En realidad, no estoy enojado, estoy triste. O tal vez si estoy enojado, ¿Por qué cada vez que abro mi corazón llega alguien que lo rompe? Odio mostrar mis sentimientos. Cada vez que lo hago salgo herido.

Recuerdo cuando volví de Francia. Estaba dejando mis amigos, a mis abuelos, a mi vida social, a mis sueños, a mi amor. A mi alma. Todo atrás. Como un triste recuerdo.

Recuerdo haber llegado a Dalton. Basta decir que era Dalton para que se hagan una idea de que no recibí abrazos y comprensión, Dalton no era mala escuela, pero era fría y distante, y sus estudiantes son bastantes parecidos, al menos hasta que entres en confianza.

A principios de año estaba perdido. No sabía qué hacer para conseguir amigos en Dalton, hasta que encontré a los Warblers.

No era híper fan de cantar y bailar, mucho menos de estar en el fondo, pero tenía que establecer algo de respeto, si tenía que establecerme en Dalton tenía que estar en un lugar de poder, ¿No?

Ni bien llegue a los Warblers, audicioné con "I'm Yours" y me aceptaron. Me explicaron que los Warblers se manejaban solos, que tenían un consejo y blablablá.

A los minutos de estar en mi primera práctica se pusieron a discutir: "¿Quién sería el nuevo capitán?"

¿Nuevo capitán? ¿No tenían uno ya?

_**-"Disculpen- Interrumpí en la aburrida charla- ¿Quién era el anterior capitán?  
-"¡Aww!- Dijo un chico llamado Trent, que parecía enamorado de el antiguo capitán por la entonación de sus palabras- El se llamaba Blaine Anderson"  
-"Se transfirió a McKinley" Dijo mi compañero de cuarto, Jeff.**_

McKinley!? ¿¡Que!? Qué clase de chico deja Dalton y se va a McKinley?

-"Se fue por su novio Kurt" Explico Jeff.

Así que Kurt, eh? Si conseguía Blaine devuelta, yo sería el nuevo capitán de los Warblers y ese tal Blaine se quedaría cantando en los fondos, detrás de mí.

Decidí ir detrás de Blaine, si lo conseguía a él, conseguiría a los Warblers.

Habían fotos de Blaine con Jeff, bueno, no tan bonito, pero pasable.

Estábamos cantando "Uptown Girl" cuando el esperado "Blainy-Days" (Un apodo horrible, por cierto) apareció viendo a los Warblers.

Después de la insoportable charla de introducción, (Parte que odiaba, si fuera por mi seria:-"Hola" -"Hola" -"¿Sexo?" -"Sexo" -"Adiós"- "Adiós") fui a mi practica de Lacrosse, con la 2da cita ya programada.

Durante la 2da cita de "Seblaine" (Un horrible apodo puesto por parte de los Warblers después de que les conté que lo había conocido), apareció Kurt. Kurt...A la mierda el plan.

Los invite a Scandals, pensando que Kurt y Blaine terminarían borrachos y tendría alguna oportunidad...Con Kurt.

-"Kurt no se emborrachaba desde su segundo año, siempre es conductor designado" Me dijo Blaine.

Mierda, nada de acción con Kurt. Me tenía que conformar con Blaine.

Ni siquiera con Blaine hubo suerte. Odio esto. Al carajo con el plan. Yo quería a Kurt.

_**-"Sebastian, te gustaría...Ser el capitán de los Warblers?"  
-"¡Por supuesto!"**_

_**-"Blaine, ¿Sabes cómo sacarle una mancha de vino tinto a los sacos de Dalton?"  
-"Claro, claro, primero pon una cucharada de detergente a el saco, luego... Oh! ¡Hey! ¿Sabías que tenemos una semana de Michael en ND?"  
-"Oh... ¿Enserio? Qué bueno...Bueno Blaine, seguimos mañana, adiós"  
-"Emmmh...Bueno, adiós"**_ Así que Michael, eh? Bueno, supongo que los Warblers también podemos cantar algo de Michael.

Estaba en el Lima Bean cuando vi a los ND en una mesa. La pequeña Barbra Streisand*, El Auto con Lentes*, La Latina*, El Ciclope Gay* y...Y Kurt.

_**-"...Creo que Michael es una buena idea para las regionales"  
Momento de actuar.  
-"Probablemente no sea la mejor idea- Interrumpí- Hola Blaine, hola a todos los demás"  
-"¿Que acaso vives aquí o algo así? Enserio ¡Estás siempre aquí!"  
Por mucho que quería responder, tuve que ignorar a Kurt.  
-"Espera- Martie, Party o quien sea se dirigió a mi- ¿Porque no es una buena idea?"  
-"Como verán, los Warblers actuamos primero, y en cuanto me entere de cuál era su plan, cambie nuestra lista de canciones"  
-"Disculpa- Interrumpió Barbra Streisand encogida- ¿Cómo te enteraste?"  
-"Blaine me lo dijo esta mañana, lo llame para preguntarle cómo sacar una mancha de vino tinto a mi blazer y no paro de hablar de eso"  
-"Quizás lo mencione..."  
-"¿Cuán seguido hablan?"  
A la mierda. Iba a responder.  
-"Oh, hola Kurt, no te reconocí, estas usando ropa de hombre para variar"  
-"Disculpa, joven gay, creo que es momento de que te enseñe un poco de hospitalidad de Lima Heights"  
Gracias por interrumpir, Santana.  
-"A menos que quieras unirte a tu familia en la prisión, tal vez esa no sea la mejor idea- Cedió un poco, pero seguía queriendo atacar- Mira, mi padre es lo que se llama un fiscal de estado. Pero estoy seguro de que si quisieras enviarles una piñata el podría hacérselas llegar"  
Se sentó. Decidí continuar.  
-"Solo para que sepan, soy capitán de los Warblers ahora y... ¡Estoy cansado de ser amable!"**_

Llego esa llamada. Los New Directions (Odio ese nombre) querían que los viéramos en el estacionamiento.

Mi slushie (Con mi ingrediente especial) estaba listo para arrojarlo a Blaine. Con mi objetivo de ser el líder ya cumplido, que me impedía ir detrás de Kurt?

Es obvio que después de escuchar lo que Kurt pensaba sobre mí- Con razones obvias- Le dije a Santana que el Slushie era para Kurt, y que Blaine se había metido. Luego me entero de que Santana grabo nuestra conversación.

Y luego...Las Regionales. El lugar donde todo ocurrió, donde Kurt se había dejado llevar por mis encantos y lo había disfrutado por primera vez.

Okey, demasiados Flashbacks mentales.

Recuerdo cuando me enamoré de alguien por primera vez (Oh-oh, los flashbacks devuelta).

Su nombre era Steven.

En Francia, era primero en mi clase, y Steven era el último. Al principio pensé que no tendría un futuro y viviría dependiendo de sus padres, como la mayoría de estas personitas ricas en Francia, pero resulta que él quería mejorar, ¿Y quién mejor para ayudar que el primero de la clase, Sebastian Smythe?

Había estado los últimos meses en la cómoda compañía de Steven, una compañía muy íntima.

Un día me dijo algo un poco perturbador.

_**-"Sebastian, necesito que me ayudes"  
-"¿Que necesitas?"  
-"Que firmes TUS pruebas finales con MI nombre" Dijo con énfasis en sus palabras.  
-"Pero... ¿Por qué?"  
-"Solo hazlo- Me beso- Por mí, ¿Quieres?"  
-"Emmh...Bueno"**_

Para alguien como yo, con tan solo 15 años, que no sabía qué hacer, se veía, al menos, considerable ayudar a Steve. El ni siquiera había salido del closet, y creo que repetir el año no hubiera mejorado su situación.

Cuando pasaron las semanas de exámenes finales, Sebastian le pregunto a Steve si ya iba a salir del closet.

-"Salir de cual closet? Creo que te confundiste pequeño, no juego para tu equipo. Estas equivocado"

¿Equivocado? Pero, había echo lo que me había pedido, ¿Cómo iba a estar equivocado? Me había dicho que me amaba. No podía estar equivocado, a menos que...

Engaños, claro.

Estaba pensando cuando me llamaron a la oficina del director.

_**-"Sebastian, hay algo que...Nos preocupa"  
-"¿Que paso?"  
-"Veras, tus exámenes finales..."**_

_**Mierda.**_

_**Oh, mierda.**_

_**-"Es solo que no entendemos... ¿Cómo es que siempre fuiste primero en las clases y ahora, de la nada, sacas un 5 en promedio?"  
-"Ammh...Yo...La verdad...Yo no sé cómo explicarlo"  
-"Sebastian, ¿Hubo algo o, alguien, que te pudo distraer?"  
¿Que me estaba deteniendo de decir la verdad? Oh cierto, el corazón roto.  
-"En realidad, no fue exactamente 'Distraerme'"  
-"¿Que paso?"  
-"Ugh...Un estudiante...El...Me dijo que pusiera su nombre en mis exámenes...Y que el pondría el suyo en los míos"  
-"Ese estudiante, por casualidad, se llama Steven Williams?"  
-"Ammmh...Si"**_

Después de aclarar todos los malentendidos, termine mi año con promedio de 10. Pero mi mamá se preocupo, de ahí la idea de ir a Estados Unidos.

Todavía recuerdo el enorme enojo y resentimiento que dirigí a mi madre en esas semanas.

Cuando llegue a Estados Unidos, me decidí por algo que, en mi mente dañada por un corazón roto, sonaba bien.

**Folla.**

**Folla como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.**

**Folla como si no tuvieras corazón.**

**Solo folla.**

**Y así lo hice.**

**No me importaron los daños.**

**Simplemente lo hice.  
Me empeñe en destruir todo lo que era perfecto, para que todo lo bueno se pusiera a mi nivel.**

**Construí**_**muros.**_****

**Muros que me**_**protegían.**_****

**Muros que protegían mi**_**dañado**_**corazón.**

**Muros que Kurt**_**rompió.**_****

**Muros que Kurt hizo que yo**_**reconstruyera.**_****

**Muros que con cada quiebre se hacen más**_**fuertes.**_****

**Muros que dañan a mi**_**entorno.**_****

**Muros que me**_**protegen.**_****

**Muros que**_**no me dañan.**_****

_**Mis muros.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**N/A: ¡Holaa! ¿Me extrañaron? *no*. Bueno, quería avisarles que hoy también voy a dejar 2 caps. + 1 de EEE. ¿Por qué? Me subieron el ánimo y la energía con lo que vi hoy, así qué voy actualizar todo. Aprovecho su atención para avisar 2 cosas más, la primera: El fic tiene un total de 15 capítulos + epílogo, y la segunda, quiero disculparme, porque es posible que a partir de ahora no pueda actualizar tan seguido por estudios, pero lo haré lo más seguido posible, lo juro ;)**_

_**Bueno, la pesada se va y los deja leer, besos :***_

Necesitaba provocar a Sebastian. Si no podía provocarlo iba a perder todo lo planeado.

Y había encontrado la manera perfecta. Hoy, durante la reunión de New Directions en su casa, a la cual él había accedido a ir meses atrás.

Kurt le había pedido a Sam si podía apoyarlo y ayudarlo para poner celoso a Sebastian. Sam le coquetearía justo enfrente de Sebastian.

Kurt y Sam había empezado con guiños, tocándose las manos, abrazándose, mirándose, todo con Sebastian tras Kurt, que estaba armándose de todo su autocontrol para no matar a Sam.

Kurt había puesto la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sam. Ya esta, toda paciencia tiene un límite.

-"Kurt quiero hablar contigo"

No espero respuesta, reacciones y no le intereso que Sam por detrás se quejara. Tomo a Kurt del brazo y lo llevo al pasillo. El pasillo que tenía las 5 puertas.

Kurt apenas era consciente de que Sebastian lo había sacado. Fue más consciente cuando sintió su espalda golpear contra algo duro y sintió mucho más calor del normal en su cuello.

Era la boca de Sebastian, comiendo cada diminuta parte de cuello blanco donde besaba.

-"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?"

-"¿De qué?"

Kurt apenas recordaba cómo articular las palabras. Había extrañado esa boca.

-"¿¡Me fuiste infiel y además coqueteas enfrente mío!?"

Lo empujo con las caderas contra la pared muy fuerte...Au.

-"Es que como no hiciste nada la última vez que hice lo mismo pensé que no te molestaría"

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Si, ya sabes, ya que no eres celoso ni posesivo y además no haces nada cuando me meto contigo pensé que no te molestaría"

Kurt sabía de la manera más placentera que Sebastian iba a querer probar lo contrario.

-"¿Que se supone que haga cuando te metes conmigo?"

-"Se supone que alguien se venga, o...Castiga"

Ese fue el reactor.

-"¿Castigar?"

-"Si"

-"¿Quieres que te castigue princesa?"

-"En realidad preferiría volver con Sam..."

Estaba metiendo el dedo en la lava.

Me empujo con sus caderas otra vez, y si la pared no fuera con doble refuerzo se hubiera roto.

Me empezó a llevar a la habitación con su boca firmemente pegada a mi cuello. Vi que paro en un cajón y tomo algo. Supuse que eran condones.

De un momento a otro, me empezó a atar a la cama.

Empezó por el brazo derecho, dejando un camino de besos ligeros. Hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo y las piernas.

-"Se que eres nuevo en esto, pero se supone que me tienes que atar sin ropa"

-"¿Quien te dijo que yo era nuevo esto?"

Mierda.

Volvió a besar el cuello. Mientras me desabrochaba la camisa.

No había manera de sacar la camisa ya que estaba atado en forma de estrella. Así que rompió la camisa dejándola en 2 partes.

-"¡Mi camisa!"

Puso su dedo en mi boca mientras tomaba los restos de las mangas de la camisa. Ato ambos juntos y volvió hacia mi cara. Puso su dedo en mi labio, devuelta.

-"Silencio"

Me amordazo.

Empezó a besar mi abdomen. Mordió los 2 pezones. Mordió, lamió, beso.

Yo gemía. Aún con la mordaza en la boca.

Se debe haber pasado más de una hora besando todo mi abdomen.

Bajo a los pantalones. Desabrochó el botón y bajo la bragueta...Con los dientes.

Metió su mano por mi pantalón y toco mi pene completamente duro.

Lo hizo durante minutos.

Eternos segundos.

Eternos.

Tomo el pantalón e hizo exactamente lo mismo que con la camisa. Lo partió en 2.

Estaba deseoso de que por una puta vez hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Pero decidió tardarse. Bastardo.

Paso su lengua por el borde de mis calzoncillos. Yo quería romper las cuerdas y gritar con todo, pero no podía. Tardaba simplemente porque le gustaba ver que estaba deseoso por hacer algo que no podía.

Por fin, el glorioso, impresionante y bendito momento llego.

Hundió todo mi pene en su boca. Chupo y lamió partes que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Hizo de todo una experiencia mágica. Aunque tortuosa.

También beso mis piernas. En un determinado momento subió hasta la parte del pene y tardo minutos besando todo. Claro que no volvió a chupármela. Simplemente besaba.

Tomo una de las cuerdas y la dio vuelta. Lo mismo hizo con las 3 restantes.

Me di cuenta un segundo después de que me haya dado vuelta que quería hacer.

Hizo que la preparación fuera lo más insufrible, metió hasta cuatro dedos. Tardo horas con cada uno. Estaba furioso. "¿PORQUE NO LO HACES DE UNA PUTA VEZ?" Grité. Claro que ni se escucho.

Gracias a mi intento tardo más. Hasta que por fin se puso el condón.

Nunca más volvería a hacer esto.

Simplemente arrastro su pene por todo mi culo. Sin hacer nada.

Lo odiaba.

Quería que lo hiciera de una vez.

YA.

¡POR FIN!

Gracias.

Arremetió una primera vez- Tu- Lo hizo devuelta, más fuerte- Eres- Otra vez más, súper fuerte- MÍO.

Siguió y siguió. Durante horas podría jurar.

Hasta que se volvió a parar y dio vuelta las sogas devuelta, para ponerme en la posición original.

Se acerco a mi mentón y empezó a chupar, morder y lamer.

Suplique lo mejor que mi boca amordazada pudo. ¿Cómo haría para ocultar un chupón en el mentón?

Se alejo.

Gracias.

¿Gracias dije?

Se dirigió directamente a él cachete. Y empezó a chupar, morder y lamer.

Termino y paso la lengua sobre el chupón que había echo.

-"Mío" dijo finalmente.

Me desató. Se acostó conmigo y me abrazo.

Me desperté completamente conmocionado.

Sebastian seguramente estaría desayunando.

Me mire el cuerpo.

15 chupones.

Fui al baño.

Me mire al espejo.

-"SEBASTIAN ERES UN BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA"

Juro que pude sentir su sonrisa de satisfacción cuando grité desesperado.

_**Pasemos al siguiente…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**¡A leer!**_

Era enorme, violentamente morado, y por poco no ocupaba la mitad de mi cara.

Era un chupón. Un chupón enorme y violeta, en mi cara blanca.

Intente con base, con cuellos de tortuga, hasta me sentí tentado por utilizar pintura, pero nada servía para ocultar ese chupón.

Salí del baño muy enojado y vi a Sebastian tranquilamente en su silla tomando un café.

-"¿¡Me quieres decir en que estabas pensando cuando me hiciste un chupón que ocupa casi la mitad de mi cara!? Y ni siquiera es todo, ¿¡tuviste que hacerlo, EL DÍA ANTES DE QUE VOLVIERA A MCKINLEY!?"

-"Es solo para que ese rubio oxigenado y el hobbit entrometido entiendan que tu eres mío"

-"Wow! ¿Qué genial justificación sabes?"

-"Por favor- Se me acerco y me tomo de la cintura- No te enojes conmigo angelito"

Empezó a oler mi cuello, su boca estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello.

-"Lo haría si pudiera" Estiré mi cuello dándole permiso y acceso.

Me empezó a besar el cuello.

-"Supongo que tengo inmunidad por ser tan caliente, ¿No?"

-"Amh...No...No, no lo creo"

Me mordió el cuello.

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Por qué tú no tienes inmunidad por ser caliente- Me di vuelta para verlo de frente- Tu tienes inmunidad por que te amo"

Y lo besé en la boca.

Si en ese momento el me decía que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos, hubiera aceptado.

-"Yo también te amo"

Me beso el cuello por mucho tiempo más hasta que nos tuvimos que separar. Y como era de esperarse, yo tenía que ir a McKinley. Diablos.

Sebastian me llevo a la escuela y me beso antes de dejarme.

Hora de afrontar la realidad.

Pase el día ocultándome de los del Club Glee y mirando en dirección contraria cuando ellos se acercaban.

Hasta que el día termino. Era momento de entrar al salón del club Glee y enfrentar a todos. Momento de ser honesto.

Los únicos que sabían eran Rachel, Sam, Finn y Blaine. Era sorprendente como podía llegar a confiar y amar a los primeros 3.

Rachel sabía desde hace bastante. A Sam le conté para que me ayudara con mi antiguo plan, además de confiaba mucho en el. Blaine se había enterado por ser metiche, y Finn se entero porque yo no podía ocultárselo mientras vivía en la casa de Sebastian.

*Flash-Back*

-"Hey, Finn, necesito hablar contigo"

-"Claro hermanito, ¿Que necesitas?"

-"Amh... ¿Qué dirías si yo estuviera saliendo con un chico de otro coro?"

-"Oh Dios mío, ESTAS SALIENDO CON JESSE?"

-"¿¡QUE!? FINN! DIOS, ¡NO! ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA!"

La inocencia de Finn era devastadoramente tierna, pero a veces también era hartante.

-"Okey, lo siento. ¿Con quién sales?"

-"Sebastian..."

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Smythe"

-"SEBASTIAN? ¿El que edito fotos mías solo para ganarnos en las regionales? ¿El que casi deja a Blaine ciego? ¿El que te insulto? ¿El que NOS insulto? Ese Kurt?"

-"Si, Sebastian. El que pidió disculpas, el que se arrepintió, el que me ama...El que me hace feliz, ese Finn"

Vi como su cara se suavizó.

-"¿De verdad te hace feliz?"

-"Si, Finn"

Estaba siendo duro, pero de verdad me había molestado lo que dijo.

-"Si te hace feliz todo está bien Kurtie. Solo fíjate en que no te lastime"

-"No soy una princesa en la torre, Finn"

-"No, pero quiero que te dañen lo menos posible"

No pude evitar abrazarlo.

*Fin Flash-Back*

Ni bien entre todos pausaron sus respectivas charlas para verme sorprendidos. La cara de Rachel y la de Sam indicaban orgullo y felicidad, la de Finn era divertida, aunque un poco regañadora, y la de Blaine era furiosa.

-"Bueno, bueno, parece que la dama Hummel tuvo diversión mientras estuvo en Dalton"

-"Santana, no ahora. Que te paso Kurt?"

-"¿Acaso no es obvio Mercedes? Alguien trago su cara" Dijo Puck sugestivo. Lo que hizo que Finn dirigiera su mirada furiosa a él.

-"Ya enserio, Kurt, ¿Que te paso?" Dijo Quinn.

-"Tengo que anunciarles algo"

Todos asintieron.

-"Estoy saliendo con Sebastian Smythe.

Las bocas de todos (Menos los que ya sabían) se abrieron con una sincronización impresionante, casi tan impresionante como lo grandes que se abrieron.

-"¿ESTAS LOCO? ¿QUE TE PASA? ¿QUE TENÍAS EN MENTE CUANDO EMPEZASTE? POR EL AMOR DE LIMA HEIGHTS!" Dijo Santana en un perfecto español.

-"¿Kurt estás jugando? ¿Te juntaste con la suricata prostituta?"

Kurt tenía que reconocer que había sido él el que puso ese sobrenombre.

-"¿El Sebastian que todos conocemos? El demonio en el blazer?"

Okey...Tal vez ese también.

-"¿La ardilla criminal?"

Bueno...También ese.

Todos habían reaccionado de una manera horrible e hiriente.

-"Kurt -Empezó Blaine- Creo que hablo por todos al decir esto, si no dejas a Sebastian- Blaine busco las miradas aprobatorias de New Directions- Estas fuera de New Directions"

-"¿QUE? No...¡No pueden echarme! ¡El Señor Schue no los dejaría!"

-"Si no renuncias- Dijo Mercedes- Renunciamos nosotros"

El mundo de Kurt se paro. Estaba recordando cuando Rachel había salido con Jesse, le habían dicho exactamente lo mismo, Kurt había sido quien dijo que había que echarla si no terminaba con Jesse, ahora sentía lo que Rachel. Quería morirse por haber sido tan insensible con Rachel.

-"Okey...-Tome aire, sentía que me ahogaba- Échenme. Adiós"

Salí del club mirando como Rachel, Sam y Finn los miraban con compasión.

Llame a Sebastian.

-"Hey! No se supone que estarías en el club Glee?"

-"Me echaron del Club Glee"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Me echaron porque estaba saliendo contigo"

-"Oh Dios, Kurt lo siento tanto, yo..."

-"¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Porque la gente que consideraba mis amigos me fallaron otra vez?"

Escuche el silencio en la otra línea.

-"Por favor, solo ven a buscarme, quiero verte"

-"Okey, ya voy"

-"¿Sebastian...?"

-"Si Kurt?"

-"Te amo"

-"Yo también angelito"

_**Espero les haya gustado. Besos :***_


	14. Chapter 14

_**N/a: Bueno, faltan 2 caps. Para que esto termine… Disfruten mientras esperan ;)**_

_Parte 14: Slushies_

Estaba cerrando mi casillero cuando algo frío se desplazo por toda mi cara y camisa. Un slushie.

Enseguida escuche como Puck chocaba los 5 con Karofsky. Puck, el mismo Puck que había dicho que me respetaba.

También escuche los pasos apurados de Finn y Sam hacia mí.

-"Amigo, ¿Estás bien?"

-"No. Necesito limpiarme, por favor ayúdenme"

-"Claro, ven"

Sentí las toallas en mi cara, y el agua en mi pelo. Pero lo que más sentí fue el odio hacia Noah Puckerman. Pensé en llamar a Sebastian. Pero no, solo iba a conseguir que se enojara de nuevo (El sabía que habían vuelto a hacerme eso y no había reaccionado muy bien) y yo tuviera que calmarlo para que no exagere lo que había pasado y no sobre-reaccione.

Lo más decepcionante fue que no era la primera vez que Noah Puckerman (O hasta Blaine a veces) me tiraba un slushie.

Todo había vuelto a ser como antes. Santana, Brittany y Quinn me miraban como si hubiera atropellado a sus perritos. Puckerman me tiraba slushies, Lauren Zizes se burlaba o me empujaba con el hombro cuando pasaba. Todo a como era antes.

Lo bueno era que ya estaba acostumbrado, ¿No?

No.

Definitivamente no.

Llegue a casa a cocinar el almuerzo con Finn (Aunque Finn era más complicaciones que ayuda, pero la compañía era agradable) Habíamos invitado a Sebastian y Burt y Carole hoy volvían de otro viaje a DC.

Todo había ido bien, hasta la mitad de la cena.

-"¿Y cómo va la escuela?" Dijo Carole mirándonos a mí y a Finn.

-"Todo va bien, el único problema es que ahora que Kurt sale con Sebastian los chicos le tiran slushies devuelta a Kurt"

Carole me miro y pregunto:

-"Es eso verdad Kurt?"

-"Si, pero no pasa nada"

-"Hoy-"

Silencio Finn.

"-Cuando Kurt estaba cerrando su casillero-"

FINN CÁLLATE.

"-Puck le tiro un slushie con Karofsky"

Sentí como Sebastian se tensaba al lado mío.

-"Si, pero no pasa nada, de verdad" Dije más a Sebastian que a Carole.

Papá sintió la tensión. Gracias a Dios por Burt Hummel.

-"Bueno, si tú dices que está bien, está bien hijo"

La cena termino y Sebastian y yo fuimos arriba.

-"Por qué no me contaste que te tiraron un slushie?"

-"¿Podemos olvidarlo? No quiero recordar ese tipo de cosas"

Suspiro-"Bueno, como tú quieras"

Me acurruque con él.

Después de haber pasado el fin de semana, llegue a la escuela el lunes. Sorpresivamente, Sebastian me había pedido que fuera a verlo en el estacionamiento.

Llegue al estacionamiento y lo vi sonriente, esperando a que me acercara.

Cuando me acerque, los Warblers salieron de detrás de los autos con slushies en las manos. El miedo conocido me paralizó. ¿Como Él podía hacerme esto? ¿Por qué le había creído? Que acaso estaba destinado a lo mismo que sufrió Rachel Berry? Podía Sebastian tirarme slushies con los Warblers, como Jesse le había tirado huevos a Rachel con Vocal Adrenaline?

El miedo se fue cuando...

Los vasos estaban vacíos.

Ninguno de los vasos que tenían los Warblers tenía jugo. Estaban vacios. El jugo estaba en otra parte...

Pero no en mí.

No en Rachel.

No en Sam.

No en Finn.

Si en Blaine.

Si en Santana.

Si en Quinn.

Si en Brittany.

Si en Lauren.

Si en Tina.

Si en Mike.

Si en Artie.

Pelee con todas mis fuerzas, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

-"¿No te gusto mi sorpresa?" Dijo con un puchero.

-"¡NO!"

-"¡Silencio Blaine!" Grito Rachel.

-"Si...Si me gusto, solo que me sorprendió"

Le di un beso. Uno tierno y suave. Escuche los aplausos de Rachel, Finn, Sam y los Warblers.

-"Aplaudan por ahora- Dijo Santana- Cuando le digamos a el comité de coros que quisieron sabotearnos..."

-"¿Sabotearlos?

Ni bien dije eso Sebastian me sonrió.

-"Te está usando Kurt!"

-"¿Usarme para que Tina?"

-"¡Obviamente! ¡Para robarnos información!"

-"¿Información, Mike? ¿Para qué?"

-"Para robarnos las ideas" Dijo Blaine con odio.

-"¿¡Robarles la ideas para las nacionales donde ustedes YA NO COMPITEN!?"

-"Bueno, pero..."

-"¿Saben qué? Esto es ridículo. Nunca les interese, solo fingían que yo les importaba porque necesitaban 12 personas para competir, porque realmente, solo le intereso a 3 personas en este condenado grupo. Ya me harté de siempre estar en el fondo. ¡Y ya me harté de ustedes!"

-"¡Kurt espera!"

-"Espero tu mensaje Mercedes-Me dirigí a Sebastian -¿Podemos irnos?"

-"Pero tú tienes clases...Y yo también"

Se supone que era para detenerme, pero parecía que estaba pidiendo que si nos fuéramos.

-"¿Puedes faltar hoy?"

-"Yo sí. No se tu..."

-"Todos los años asisto 195 días. Asistir 194 este año no me va a dañar"

Abrió la boca, pero luego el cerro, sonrió y fuimos a su auto.

Ya al lado del auto dijo:

-"Atrás"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Confía en mí. Acuéstate atrás" Y guiñó.

Me subí por atrás y mire hacia adelante esperando a que entrara. Pero no entro.

-"¿Sebastian...?"

Cerré los ojos durante un segundo y escuche una puerta destrabándose. Mire hacia el frente y lo busque con la vista hasta que sentí un cuerpo encima de mí.

-"Seb...Wow"

Había empezado a besarme el cuello.

Me encantaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero estábamos en un auto, en el estacionamiento, en una escuela pública.

-"Mmmh..." Intente empujarlo.

-"¿Quieres que pare?"

-"Mjm" y asentí.

-"Dime que pare con palabras, y pararé"

Maldita.

Suricata.

Tramposa.

Estuve como 5 minutos para formular palabras como "Sí" o "No" Ya 15 minutos después, creía haber formulado bien las palabras.

-"Sebastian...Parar...Ay"

Quería decir "Sebastian para ya"...Bueno, fue entendible.

-"Agh...Bueno" se quitó de encima mío y fue al frente.

Pude notar el cartel de "Hotel a 15 km"


	15. Chapter 15

_**N/a: Bueno, ¡HOLA! Este es el último capítulo :C Después viene un Epilogo. Vale acotar también, que este es el capítulo más largo, ocupa 7 páginas de Word. Como sea, espero que lo disfruten, en unas horas viene el epílogo.**_

_**Besos :***_

Parte 15: I Have Nothing

Sebastian estaba con Kurt en su regazo mientras lo acariciaba. Mientras le acariciaba el brazo, vio unas marcas.

-"Bebe ¿Que te paso?"

-"Me corte hace unos meses con unos alambres...No sé porque la marcas no se fueron aún"

-"Bebe, me corte muchas veces con alambres, y estos no son cortes normales"

-"Sebastian, no quiero hablar de eso, ¿Sí? ¿Podemos dejarlo por ahora?"

-"No. ¿Qué te paso?"

Kurt miro hacia abajo. De verdad le avergonzaba contarle a alguien.

-"Hace unos meses, las cosas iban de mal en peor...Y...Y-yo...Yo creo que..."

-"Kurt, ¿Te cortaste?"

-"Si...-Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla- Fue solo una vez, pero las marcas todavía no se van"

-"Kurt, ¿Que iba tan mal como para llegar a hacer esto?"

-"Hace poco Blaine había roto conmigo...Karofsky cada vez me molestaba más, llegaste tu, habíamos perdido las nacionales, mi padre perdía las elecciones, solo lo intente una vez, pero las marcas no se van" Kurt estaba llorando. Pero en la mente de Sebastian solo se repetía una frase.

_**"Llegaste tu"**_

Se sintió instantáneamente culpable. Lo había echo por su culpa. Era un imbécil. Sentía un nudo en su garganta, empezaba a ver borroso, pero no podía llorar. No ahora.

-"Kurt me tengo que ir"

-"No, espera, yo..."

-"Lo siento" Se levanto y se fue. Necesitaba llorar, pero no podía enfrente de Kurt. No ahora, se repetía. Subió al auto y fue a Westerville. Cuando llego ya estaba llorando. Su hermana lo noto:

-"Sebastian, que te pasa?"

-"No voy a bajar a cenar Devonne. Luego explico"

Sebastian lo había dejado.

Lo había dejado porque le contó la verdad.

El llanto por humillación y tristeza dieron paso a el llanto por Ira.

¿Quien se creía? Todo el mundo se equivocaba, el debería saberlo más que nadie.

Burt lo había escuchado llorar.

Burt iba a matar a Sebastian.

Claro que Burt se arrepintió de apenas haber pensado eso cuando Sebastian había llegado temprano a su casa para disculparse y darle una sorpresa a Kurt. Además de explicarle al mismo Burt porque rayos había escapado cuando Kurt le dijo eso.

-"Tenía ganas de llorar, y no podía contenerlo. En ese momento tenía que ser fuerte para Kurt, no podía llorar enfrente de el, mucho menos luego de escuchar que yo fui una de las razones por las que lo hizo"

-"Hijo, yo no creo que Kurt haya dicho eso intencionalmente..."

-"Lo sé, pero aun así dolió"

Sebastian espero a que Kurt se levantara y bajara. Cuando lo vio bajar, se le ilumino el rostro, hasta que vio la expresión de Kurt. "Soy un idiota" Pensó.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Vine para explicarte lo de ayer y..."

-"¿Viniste a explicarme que me abandonaste cuando te revele algo que me atemorizaba contar porque me hacía sentir horrible conmigo mismo? ¿Viniste a explicarme porque me abandonaste instantáneamente cuando me deje ver completamente? ¿Qué quieres explicar? ¿Qué me dejaste? Si es eso, ni te gastes en explicarte, no quiero escucharte"

-"Hijo creo que deberías escuchar antes de..." Intervino Burt. -"No, Kurt tiene razón señor, no debí venir"

-"Quiero que te vallas" Después de eso, Sebastian simplemente salió por la puerta.

2 meses después, Sebastian ya estaba oficialmente desaparecido, sin razón aparente.

¿Sin razón aparente? Dios Kurt, ni tú te crees esa.

Claro que Sebastian si tenía razones, y la razón era que Kurt lo había tratado con su mejor modo "Perra/Diva" y lo mando a la mierda.

Kurt Hummel, eres oficialmente, el hombre más imbécil del mundo.

Kurt había estado arrepentido desde que su padre le contó sobre la charla con Sebastian, además Kurt, como un completo idiota, espero a que el llamara. Maldita terquedad.

Kurt estaba arrepintiéndose mientras fingía ver la televisión, y sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Lo que vio lo shockeo.

Era una versión femenina (Y aterradoramente exacta) de Sebastian.

Ojos verdes, la misma nariz fina, los mismos labios finos, sus cejas finas, y los millones, millones de lunares.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Sebastian tenía todo fino...

O bueno, casi todo.

-"Hola, mi nombre es Devonne Smythe, y soy la hermana de Sebastian, ¿Está Kurt Hummel?"

Esperen esperen esperen esperen esperen esperen esperen esperen esperen y esperen.

¿Sebastian tenía una hermana? ¿Desde cuándo?

-"Amh...¿Desde que nació?"

Estaba pensando en voz alta. Diablos.

-"¿Esta Kurt Hummel?"

-"Yo soy Kurt Hummel"

-"¿TU eres Kurt Hummel?"

-"Si, YO soy Kurt Hummel"

-"Tengo que hablar contigo" La deje pasar.

-"Entonces...Mi hermano"

-"Sebastian"

-"Exacto. Bueno, desde hace 2 meses mi hermano está recluido en su habitación, completamente destruido, y quería preguntarte a ti, porque cuando fui a preguntarle, una almohada casi destruye mi cara, y no me pienso arriesgar otra vez"

-"Bueno, solo digamos que fui un idiota"

-"¿Que tan idiota eres?"

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Los dos sabemos más que bien que Sebastian no es la mejor persona, y debiste ser, realmente un completo idiota, como para herirlo así"

Entonces Kurt se dio cuenta.

Todos los que habían estado ayudándolo a superarlo, le dijeron que Sebastian volvería, o que no necesitaba a Sebastian en el peor de los casos. Ninguno le había dicho que él había estado mal. Entonces se puso a pensar, Sebastian y el se pelearon 3 veces:

-Cuando EL se beso con Blaine.

-Cuando EL tuvo sexo con Blaine.

-Cuando EL lo trato como una basura.

Todas, y cada una de las peleas, eran por culpa de Kurt. Devonne tenía razón, había sido un completo, absoluto y formidable: I-D-I-O-T-A Ahora que hablábamos de esto...¿Por qué siempre que Kurt engañaba a Sebastian nadie le decía nada y si Sebastian engañaba a Kurt era el fin del mundo? ¿Por qué Kurt nunca respondía los gestos románticos? Porque Kurt no Correspondía.

-"Devonne"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Puedes llevarme a la casa de Sebastian?"

-"Claro, te llevo"

Kurt llego a la casa y subió a la habitación.

-"¿Sebastian?"

-"¡DEVONNE VETE!"

-"No soy Devonne..."

-"Vete Hunter..."

-"Tampoco soy Hunter"

-"¿Jeff?"

-"Nop"

-"¿Nick? ¿Wes? ¿David? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?"

-"No, no, no, no y no"

-"¿Entonces...?"

-"Solo abre" Cuando Sebastian abrió no vio exactamente a Kurt, si no que vio a un oso gigante de peluche.

-"Devonne, dije que..." A Sebastian se le ilumino la cara cuando vio a Kurt.

-"Kurt!" Sebastian le dio uno de esos abrazos que literalmente te rompen los huesos.

-"Te extrañe Kurt, mucho"

-"No deberías, fui un idiota" Sebastian solo lo metió en la habitación.

-"Y...¿Qué es esto?" Dijo señalando al oso.

-"Oh, es mi nuevo auto, ¿Te gusta?"

-"Me refiero a porque lo trajiste"

-"Es un regalo"

-"¿Para...?"

-"Para Rachel, te quería preguntar si te gustaba" Dijo con el tono más sarcástico posible.

-"¿Enserio?"

-"Es para ti, idiota"

-"Ahora no lo quiero" Me dio la espalda.

-"Awww, vamos, Filiberto se sentiría muy mal si lo rechazaras así"

Sebastian rompió a carcajadas.

-"¿Filiberto?"

-"Oh, vamos, quería ponerle Aloysius, pero no pude" Me volvió a abrazar, cuando se había vuelto Sebastian un niño de 5 años? Cuando se estaban abrazando, Kurt susurro.

-"Perdón"

-"¿Mmh?"

-"Perdón. Por todo"

-"Pensé que ya..."

-"No. Perdón, enserio, fui un imbécil" Solo volvió a abrazarme. Solo en ese momento, escuche que había música. El piano sonaba claro.

_**Share my life Take me for what I'm**_

_**'Cause 'll never change**_

_**All my colors for you**_

Entonces, cante yo.

_**Take my love**_

_**'ll never ask for too much**_

_**Just all that you're**_

_**And everything that you do**_

_**I don't really need to look**_

_**Very much further**_

_**I don't wanna have to go**_

_**Were you don't follow me**_

_**I won't hold it back again**_

_**This passion inside**_

_**Can't run from myself**_

_**There's nowhere to hide**_

_**Don't make me close one more door**_

_**I don't wanna hurt anymore**_

_**Stay in my arms if you don't**_

_**Or must I imagine you there**_

_**Don't walk away from me**_

_**I have nothing, nothing, nothing**_

_**If I don't have you **_

_**You see through,  
Right to the heart of me.  
You break down my walls  
With the strength of your love.**_

_**I never knew  
Love like I've known it with you.  
Will a memory survive,  
One I can hold on to?**_

_**I don't really need to look  
Very much further,  
I don't wanna have to go  
Where you don't follow.**_

_**I will hold it back again,  
This passion inside.  
Can't run from myself,  
There's nowhere to hide.  
(Your love I'll remember forever.)**_

_**Don't make me close one more door,  
I don't wanna hurt anymore.  
Stay in my arms if you dare,  
Or must I imagine you there.  
Don't walk away from me.  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you**_

Don't make me close one more door,  
I don't wanna hurt anymore.  
Stay in my arms if you dare,  
Or must I imagine you there.  
Don't walk away from me.  
(No, don't walk away from me. don't you dare walk away from me.)  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you

Cuando termine Sebastian me miraba con ojos llorosos.

Entonces me beso.

Una lágrima salada salió de su ojo.

Una lágrima salada salió de mi ojo.

Y entonces nuestras lágrimas se fusionaron.

Y me di cuenta de que no había otro lugar donde quisiera estar.


	16. Chapter 16 Epílogo

Epílogo:

Estaba viendo a Sebastian desde la ventana de nuestro departamento de Nueva York. Nuestro, wow. No solo eso, sino que tenía a nuestro hijo de la mano. Hijo, wow. El ruido de un plato rompiéndose en la cocina llamo mi atención.

-"ELIZABETH!" Sus ojos celestes me miraban con diversión.

-"Perdón papi" Dijo encogiendose de hombros y riendo.

-"Que paso aquí?" Sebastian llego a la cocina con Chris de su mano. Todavía de su mano.

-"Lizi?" Pregunto Chris, con sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación. A veces Chris parecía ser muy maduro...Hasta más maduro que Sebastian.

Elizabeth era la menor por un año, tenía 5. Era la versión femenina de Kurt. Los ojos celestes, la piel de porcelana, llena de pecas, los labios carnosos, las cejas medianas, el increíble cabello. Por alguna razón Sebastian nunca se enojaba con ella...Bueno, no demasiado. Mientras que Elizabeth era la versión femenina de Kurt, Chris era igual a Sebastian. Ojos verdes, cejas finas, labios finos, la tez algo morena, mil lunares y un hermoso cabello. Kurt tampoco se podía enojar con el. Lo raro eran las personalidades. Uno pensaría que Elizabeth tenía la actitud de Kurt. Todo. Lo. Contrario. Elizabeth era la personalidad de Sebastian pero en una niña que parecía un angelito. Kurt se preguntaba como diablos Mónica se las había arreglado con el. Era muy traviesa...Demasiado. Incontables eran las veces que aparecía con las millones de cremas de Kurt encima, cuando robaba los papeles de su papá, cuando rompía las cosas de la cocina, bueno, eran demasiadas cosas para decirlo ahora. Una vez Kurt le pregunto a Sebastian si el había sido así de pequeño, a lo que el solo se encogio de hombros y dijo:

-"Aún así me amas, cierto?"

-"Que tiene eso que ver con..." Me interrumpió con un beso. Okey, si la amaba. Chris era la personalidad de Kurt. Se preocupaba por todos. Literalmente todos. Si alguien se caía en la calle, corría a ayudarlo, siempre que su hermana menor Lizi, como a el le gustaba llamarla, se metía en problemas, el la ayudaba a cubrir todo, a pesar de que significaran problemas para el también. Lo mejor era que ambos cantaban hermoso (Una vez Sebastian casi echo a Rachel cuando les pidio el dueto número 20 de la velada) Kurt fue el padre (Ambas veces), y Devonne, la hermana de Sebastian, la madre. Kurt recordaba su boda. Y la propuesta.

_"La guitarra comenzaba a sonar en el Lima Bean. Estaba haciendo su dueto con Sebastian._

_**S:**_

_**Baby, I'm so into you**____**  
You got that somethin, what can I do?  
Baby, you spin me around**____**  
The Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground**_

_**(Cariño, estoy tan enamorado de ti**_

_**Tu tienes ese algo, ¿Que puedo hacer?**_

_**Cariño, tu me das vueltas**_

_**La tierra se esta moviendo, pero no puedo sentir el suelo)**_

_**S:  
That kinda lovin'**____**  
Turns a man to a slave**____**  
That kinda lovin'**____**  
Sends a man right to his grave**_

_**(Ese tipo de amor**_

_**Vuelve a un hombre en un esclavo**_

_**Ese tipo de amor**_

_**Hace que un hombre quiera hacerse bueno)**_

_**K&amp;S:  
You know I'm crazy**____**  
crazy, crazy for you baby**____**  
crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby**_

_**(Sabes que estoy loco**_

_**Loco, loco por ti cariño**_

_**Loco, loco, loco por ti cariño)**_

_**S:  
Tell Me, you're so into me**____**  
That i'm the only one you will see**_

_**(Dime, que estas tan enamorado de mi**_

_**Que soy el único que verás)**_

_**K:**_

_**Tell me, i'm not in the blue  
That i'm not wastin, my feelings on you**_

_**(Dime, no estoy en el cielo**_

_**Que no estoy desperdiciando mi sentimientos en ti)**_

_**S:  
Every time I look at you**_

_**(Siempre que te miro)**_

_**K&amp;S:  
My heart is jumpin, what can I do?**____**  
**__**You drive me crazy,**_

_**(Mi corazón salta ¿Que puedo hacer?**_

_**Me vuelves loco)**_

_**K&amp;S:  
Crazy  
Crazy I'm in too deep**____**  
You know I'm crazy  
Crazy**_

_**(Loco**_

_**Loco muy profundamente**_

_**Sabes que estoy loco**_

_**Loco)  
**_

_**Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night**____**  
You know I'm crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby**____**  
crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby**_

_**(Cariño pensar en ti me tiene despierto toda la noche**_

_**Sabes que estoy loco, loco, loco por ti cariño**_

_**Loco, loco, loco por ti cariño)**_

_Lo que no esperaba, era que al final de la canción, Sebastian se pusiera de rodillas con una pequeña caja roja entre sus manos. _

_-"Bueno, por donde empiezo? Kurt, eres único, y sabes perfectamente que te amo. Kurt, eres mi ángel, y ya no puedo soportar más no tenerte cerca todo el tiempo. Eres mi debilidad, mi obsesión, mi peor distracción, y quien sea que te haya sacado de su vida es un idiota, porque Kurt, realmente no puedo pensar en algo mejor, o que se compare, a pasar tiempo contigo. Puedo contar con los dedos a la gente que me soporta, pero no puedo contar ni con todos los dedos del mundo lo mucho que te amo, así que, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, mi perfecto, hermoso y único ángel, Te casarías conmigo?" _

_-"Si, claro que si. Sebastian Smythe, mi perfecto, hermoso y único novio, me casare contigo"_

Ahora todo era perfecto. Y Kurt no podía pensar en algo mejor que hacer o vivir.


End file.
